Intouchable
by Whymsical
Summary: After an accident leaves him unable to move or feel from the waist down, Arthur Kirkland has to find himself a caretaker, who comes to him in the form of an unexpected person. USUK with 1P England and 2P America, rated M for language, blood/violence, and bedroom actions in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys, new story! A few things:

This is rated M for a reason. There will be a lot of swearing, blood/violence, and sexy times in future chapters.

Yes, this is based upon the movie _The Intouchables_, which is just an awesome movie, and if you haven't seen it, then you really should, I definitely recommend it. ^^

The story is also RP-based, and was written out in Ukraine with my awesome RP partner.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was raised around horses and grew up riding them. He felt at home in the saddle and couldn't remember a time that he was ever afraid of the animals. He rode competitively in shows, representing his family. The Kirklands were rich and both of Arthur' older brothers were immensely successful in their chosen fields, so the blond man had to work very hard to prove himself.

He was at a small show in the English countryside when the accident happened. The sky had been overcast and threatening rain all day, but the show went on because this was England after all, and it was overcast almost every day. Arthur was in the middle of his tour when a massive storm broke out. His horse spooked badly at the first loud clap of thunder and the Englishman was thrown from the saddle, crashing into one of the more sturdy jumps with a sickening thud. He was rushed to the hospital, but the damage had been done. A number of vertebrae had been broken in his spine, leaving him unable to move or feel a thing from the waist down.

He spent two months in the hospital as the doctors tried everything they could to restore his mobility, but eventually they had to give up. When he eventually got out of there, his family moved him to a small townhouse in London and proceeded to forget about him except for some random checks to see if he was still alive. His eldest brother Owen was kind enough to take off from his job to help him settle into his new life. He stayed for two months but eventually had to go back to his own life. Which brought then to the current situation.

* * *

"Next one." Arthur muttered. He'd become grumpier and more snappish over the past few months, often shutting himself in the library and reading while sipping tea. He had naturally weak arms, and therefore couldn't do much more by himself other than that.

Owen sighed. They were holding interviews to find a new caretaker for Arthur before he left, but it wasn't going well. The blond had sent out the past ten people after only a few seconds. It was going to be a long day, he decided as he stood. "Next person." he called out to the waiting room.

There were a few voices in the room outside before the door opened wider.

"S'up." The figure that walked in was more than a bit of a sight. Or, he had piercings other than some shitty turtlenecks. He didn't really glance at them as he got into the chair in front of the desk, plopping down and dropping his papers on it, looking around the room and trying to size it up.

Owen blinked but followed and settled back down behind the desk. He pulled out a new form and looked at the man before him. Arthur glanced at the new brunet but didn't say a word.

"Right. Let's start out with your name and why you're applying here." Owen said, his light Welsh accent easily rolling off his tongue.

The man finally turned to look at him, flashing a brilliant smile. "Al Jones. And cause I'm unemployed as fuck..." He paused to lean the chair back, hanging his head back to look at the other side of the room. "And to convince my brother I'm looking for work."

Owen frowned. "This isn't like a regular old job ou can find anywhere. You'd have to live here and take care of Arthur-" There was an annoyed 'tch' from Arthur at this, and Owen flashed him a small smile of apology. "Cater to his needs 24/7."

"Alla them?" He let the chair legs hit the ground again and looked right a Arthur, smirking a bit. "I can do that~."

Arthur looked back coldly. "Do you have any references?" His English accent was sharp by contrast to Owen's.

"Mhm. Martha down the street. Emily by 4th- and that cute girl next door soon enough."

Arthur 'tch'ed again and looked away boredly. "I've heard enough. Next one."

Al bowed his head and gave him a two finger salute. "Don't fuck yourself too hard over the next one, unless you wanna dumbass British drug dealer." He patted the desk and got up to leave.

"Hard to do, seeing as I can't move my legs." Arthur snapped. "You would have turned out useless anyhow." He turned his chair to the window and away from the occupants from the room.

"Well, not as useless as you, huh?"

"_I beg your pardon?_" Arthur whirled around- well, as much as one could whirl around in a wheelchair- to glare fiercely at Al.

Al smirked at him. "Seein' you can't move your legs."

"That was a rhetorical question." Arthur snapped. "One doesn't need legs to be useful to society." He ran his eyes over Al's appearance. "And judging by how you look, you are not that."

"Err, Arthur?" Owen asked softly, but was ignored.

"Why be useful to society when society's not useful to me?" Al raised his arms up and turned, lowering them. "Society's just a big pile of shit, and as most people think it works now- gotta be given to give back, huh?"

"You have to work to have society be useful to you." Arthur rolled closer to him. "Or didn't anyone teach you that life wasn't easy? Or free?"

Al glanced around. "I bet you know about free." He looked back to him, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "And naw, what's your view of easy, eyebrows?" He offered a little grin again, but it was a bit sadder than the others. "Cause I can bet you, my life is not 'easy'."

Arthur looked up at him, honestly intrigued despite himself. "Leave your phone number. Or any number we can reach you under." He turned away from him, his expression neutral. "Once you're done with that, Owen, bring the next one."

Al raised an eyebrow, but hesitated. "...Don't got a number."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Then come back tomorrow at 8, and Owen will inform you whether you got the job or not."

Al rolled his eyes, but turned and waved. "See ya, then. Don't trip over your feet." A snicker was heard as the door was shut.

"Oh yes, bloody hilarious." Arthur muttered.

They had no luck with any of the other people either (meaning Arthur dismissed them almost immediately), and by the evening Owen was exhausted while Arthur was annoyed. They didn't speak about it for a long time, but finally when Owen was lifting Arthur into bed he asked.

"Arthur, I can't really stay here much longer..."

"Yes, yes, I know. When that Al fellow comes by tell him he's on a trial period."

"But Arthur-"

"He was the most interesting."

Owen frowned but said nothing as he finished tucking him in. He worried that night, and the next morning he anxiously awaited the arrival of the American.

Al strolled in late by at least fifteen minutes, knocking harshly on the door.

Owen was startled by the sound and he hurried to the door. "You're late." he said, stepping aside to let the brunet in.

"Damn. Did he die already?"

"Aren't you a humorous one? Get inside, he's waiting."

Al pressed his lips together to keep back a snicker, glancing around the room.

Owen closed the door and led the way through the small but richly decorated one story house. "His breakfast is usually at nine- I assume you _can_ cook- followed by a shower if he wants it and stretching exercises, after which you will dress him and do whatever he wishes. You are to come whenever he calls, and here's a walkie-talkie for whenever you're out of hearing range. Your bedroom is next to his and is ready to go. You can get any personal belongings later. Don't make a mess of the place and _try_ not to argue with him too much. He's had a hard time adjusting."

Al pursed his lips, half listening and nodding eagerly. Shit, if someone was gonna steal stuff from this guy...

Owen stopped outside Arthur's room and opened the door. "Arthur, he's here."

Arthur quickly put down a framed photograph he was holding. It was of him and his horse before the accident. He was smiling broadly in it, one of the few photos with him wearing something other than a scowl.

"You're on trial period, if Owen hasn't told you already." he said to Al. "To see if you can actually handle it."

Al whistled. "If I can't handle this, I'm gonna be dead in hell."

"Well aren't you just a kind gentleman." Arthur muttered. "Owen, help me up."

Al blinked and moved over for the other brunet to walk by, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth.

Owen moved to Arthur's side, but didn't touch him. "Are you sure? Maybe Al should do it now, so I can correct him if anything."

Al kept staring. "Uh, no, nah, s'fine, lift away."

Arthur suddenly smiled. "No, that's an excellent idea. Come on, Al, I don't bite or kick."

"Fuck." Al muttered, a string of curses following, glaring slightly at Arthur. "...Where to, again?"

"My wheelchair, dolt. Do you think you can manage that?"

Al snorted. "Sorry, thought you just wanted a bounce in bed or somethin'." He offered a big, toothy grin. "Since that's as much as you'll ever get there."

"You're hilarious." Arthur snapped. "Now come over here." He held out his arms to him.

Al trudged over. He hesitated and estimated the distance between the chair and the bed before looking at Arthur. "You sure you wanna? Looks like a shitty chair to me."

"Of course I don't _want_ to, but I haven't got a choice any more, do I? It's a perfectly fine chair, just do your job and put me in it." Arthur's arms dropped fractionally from the strain of keeping them up, but he gritted his teeth and forced them to stay up.

Al sighed and gently wrapped his arms around Arthur, underneath his arms, and picked him up. "Jesus Christ, you don't weigh shit!" Al moved him over and out of bed before gently lowering him into the chair.

"I suppose that makes it easier for you." Arthur murmured, somewhat surprised by the gentleness.

"Uh huh." Al let go of him and looked at his work, then at Owen. "There, did it. Is the trial over, am I fired yet?"

Arthur strapped himself in. "Your trial period is over when I decide it to be, and are you really so eager to get fired? I thought you wanted this job." He rolled to the door and motioned Al to follow.

Owen just watched them with a small smile on his face.

Al followed, putting his hands on the chair handles and leaning on it. "I dunno. Kinda planned other stuff, but I had a feeling you'd like the drug dealer better."

"I prefer your stunning personality." Arthur muttered sarcastically. "If you're not going to push, then get off."

Al smirked. "Aww, that was sweet Artie."

Arthur sputtered a bit. "My name isn't Artie. Don't call me that. And get _off_ if you're not going to be useful."

Al smirked again and suddenly pushed hard, to gain speed. "Vroom vroom, motherfuckers! Outta the way, Artie's comin' through!"

Arthur shrieked and gripped the hand rests for dear life, closing his eyes and stiffening while he waited for it to stop. "_Al!_"

Owen considered stopping it, but instead turned and made the bed, whistling cheerily.

Al snickered as he made a louder engine noise. He turned as they went to drift to the right a bit before finally stopping. "There. Useful."

Arthur was trembling slightly and his heart was still thumping erratically. "Don't bloody _do_ that!" he managed to get out.

"Never had a rush, old man?" Al laughed.

"I am not old, I'm only twenty-three!"

"Whoa, really?" Al leaned over him to look him in the eye. "...Mmm."

Arthur leaned back slightly. "What?" he asked, averting his eyes.

"Guess you look it. You're not too bad lookin' either way, old or not."

The Englishman huffed and a light blush spread over his cheeks. "I'm not old." he said stubbornly.

Al snickered, leaning back to return to a normally standing position. "Pretty old. I'm twenty."

"That's only three years younger, you idiot!" Arthur rolled around him and into the kitchen, going at a much slower pace than before.

Al followed, his hands in his pockets again. "Yeah, but I'm stunning. You have the scowl of an old man."

"I don't have much not to scowl about." Arthur muttered. "You can cook, yes?"

"Mhm. Lotsa stuff. I'm not too good with meat though, ugh."

"Cook then. I'm hungry."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Ohoho, an order. What'd her majesty like?"

"I'm not a girl. Some eggs will do."

"That's for sure. Then you'd have your own eggs." he huffed.

"Do you ever stop with the sexual talk?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can do more than just talk."

"E-Enough of that. Just cook."

Al snickered and grabbed the supplies he needed to start making the eggs, done within a few minutes. "There." He placed the plate on the table. "Eat."

"Thank you." Arthur said graciously before digging in. The eggs were very good, but he wouldn't give Al the satisfaction of knowing that. "Well, it's not poisonous." he said instead.

Al snorted. "Sorry, forgot. I'll try and throw it in next time, huh?" He grabbed the plate and fork and put it in the sink while he ate a stick of celery.

"I'm sure you did." Arthur slowly stretched. "If you would like, you may go get your things now and bring them here."

Al glanced outside. "Naw, I'll do it later."

"All right. Push me- _slowly_- to the library then. It's the room to the right of the entranceway."

Al smirked and grabbed the chair handles. "We gonna read now or something?"

Arthur braced himself. "I am. You have some free time until I call you again. Have your walkie-talkie with you if you wish to go outside."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's it?"

"What's it?"

"This, that's easy, shit."

"You'll have more to do in the late afternoon and evening, but your afternoons will most likely be free." Arthur shrugged. "I don't go out much except for the occasional strolls Owen forces me into."

"Ah. So you don't want to stroll anywhere?" Al snickered.

"Just take me to the library." Arthur muttered, a scowl back on his face.

"Stroll it is." Al grabbed a seemingly-looking-like-Arthur's-coat coat and dropped it in his lap as he headed out the door.

"No, Al! Take me back!" Arthur turned around slightly and glared at him, hitting at the American's arms.

Al snickered again. "But siiiir you wanted a stroooooooll."

"I did not!" People on the streets were already starting to stare- for who didn't stare just a little at someone in a wheelchair?- and Arthur hated it. This was precisely why he didn't go out much. He couldn't deal with the staring, the pitying looks. He huddled down into his chair and glared at the ground as it passed by, refusing to look at anyone.

Al glanced around to look at him a few minutes later. "Hey, wassup Mr. Grumpy?"

"Nothing." Arthur snapped back. "Everything's bloody perfect. Take me back home now."

"Naw, we just started. Why'd you get all extra grumpy alla sudden?"

Arthur stayed silent for a moment. "They're all staring." he finally said quietly. "Take me home."

"Hm?" Al glanced around. "No one's staring. One guy was gonna point, but I flipped him off."

"They will." Arthur muttered viciously. "They always do. Just take me home! Or does that not get through your head?"

Al sighed, turning. "Fine. But I don't see why it bothers you. Fuck them, flip them off, they can mind their own fucking business. For all they know, you're faking it."

Arthur muttered under his breath but didn't actually answer him. He focused on the pavement ahead and the sound of Al's footsteps behind him.

Right outside the apartment, Al spotted someone looking at them and realized what Arthur meant. He rolled him into the apartment before raising a hand- "Wait one sec-" and skipping out.

"What?" Arthur curiously rolled himself over to the window.

"Hey, you have a fucking problem?"

The man, an unfortunate businessman, looked at Al with wide eyes. The rest was out of view of Arthur's window, but Al returned shortly, taking the handles of the chair again.

Arthur glanced up at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothin'. There was a hot chick and I got her number."

"Of course." Arthur shook his head a bit. "The library, if you finally will."

Al grinned softly but nodded, silently rolling Arthur into it and whistling when he saw it. "Whoa."

"What? It's just a library. You may let go now."

"It's HUGE! For this tiny-ass apartment?"

"It's the biggest room in the house. Of course I'd use it. There's a bigger one at the family estate, but I could only fit this much in here."

"_Family estate?_"

"Yes. I got kicked out after the...accident." Arthur glanced at him. "I'm useless now after all, right?" he said with a small smile.

Al stared at him for a bit. "You got kicked out for that?"

"Yes. They saw no need to keep me around."

"...Shit." Al looked up at one of the shelves. "That's not right. Though, I guess means us useless gotta stick around together, huh?"

"That's one way of looking at it." Arthur pointed to a book on the sixth shelf. "Pass me that, please."

Al nodded and reached up to grab the book, passing it to him. "Hey, if I get hired, how much will I get?"

"750 a week." Arthur muttered offhandedly, flipping through the book.

Al slowly turned to stare at him, eyes going wide. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Arthur glanced up to meet his gaze. "Quite serious, yes. To be paid every Friday, either by check or cash."

"Jesus Christ." Al muttered it, looking back to the books with a huge grin.

"That's _if_ you get hired." Arthur had already decided, but it wouldn't hurt to leave Al hanging a bit more.

Al waved a hand at him, still grinning. "Whichever!"

Arthur hid a small smile behind his book. "Leave now, I need peace. I'll call if anything."

Al nodded enthusiastically, ruffling up Arthur's hair as he walked by. "Don't trip."

"Hilarious as ever, I see." Arthur said, ducking his head under the contact.

Al snickered. "M'here all night." With that he waved and disappeared from the library.

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur shifted around in his seat to get comfortable and then opened his book. After about half an hour, Owen came by with his tea and settled down on a chair next to him.

"So what do you think of him?"

"He'll do." Arthur raised the teacup to his lips.

"Are you sure though? He looks...dangerous."

"He hasn't hurt me yet. Teach him how to make tea properly before you go." Arthur said offhandedly, but he focused on the next words. "And I'll need you to bring money every Thursday. A thousand, in cash. From my account."

Owen sighed but nodded and stood, leaving Arthur to read and drink alone. At around three, Arthur put the book down and stretched.

"Al!"

Al jumped, dropping the little figurine he was holding. He cursed and caught it, settling it in its old spot before coming back to him. "What?"

"I'm hungry, and it's dinner time. Can you make me something?"

"Sure. Whatcha want?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I don't know...maybe something American?" He set the book on the table and rolled himself forward, but halfway across the room his arms hurt too much to go further and he stopped.

"Err, you okay?"

"Fine." Arthur gestured him to come closer. "Come on, come push."

Al obeyed, coming over to push the chair gently. "And uh, I dunno how far you'll get with American food with me here, I don't really cook meat, y'know?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "...I suppose I can order in if I really want meat, but I think I'll manage a mostly vegetarian diet." he concluded.

Al grinned. "Awesome. I dunno then, whatever you want. I can make like...soup or salad or something."

"Soup."

"What kind?"

"Chicken noodle soup?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Ew. Typical. You have mushrooms, so I can do that."

"It was meant as- oh, never mind." Arthur crossed his arms. "Mushroom sounds good."

"Cool. What kind of bread do you want, etcetera, etcetera."

"Sourdough bread. There rest I don't really care, as long as it's good."

"Alrighty, where you wanna be when I'm makin' it?"

"Kitchen table."

Al nodded and did as told, leaving him by the table while he worked. The soup was done within the hour, and he placed it in front of him, accompanied by a plate of bread. "There."

Arthur had been watching him the whole time, and now he nodded. He took a spoonful and swallowed. "It's good." he said automatically, before his mind could come up with an adequate insult.

Al sat down next to him. "Uh huh. Aw shit, I forgot the poison."

"Careful, of I might start to think that you don't want to poison me." Arthur told him in between spoonfuls.

Al snickered and started to eat himself, practically swallowing it all in a few minutes.

Arthur took his time, savouring every bite. He pushed the bowl away from himself when he was done.

Al grabbed it and stood, washing both off. "...Do you have a plastic container?"

"There should be a few in the cupboard there." He pointed.

Al nodded and went there, grabbing one to pour the rest of the soup in. He hesitated before closing the lid and putting it in the back of the fridge for later.

"Come now. Owen will show you the exercises you need to do with me."

"What?" He turned to look at him. "Exercises? The hell for, you won't be gaining any muscle."

"My joints and existing muscles have to be stretched so they don't stiffen."

"Ah. Right." Al took hold of the handles again, pushing him to the bedroom. "Yo, Owen?"

Owen, who had been reading a magazine, stood up now. "Ahh, yes. Set him on the bed and I'll show you how it's done, and then you'll show me to prove you were paying attention."

Al sighed, getting the chair near enough the bed so he could pick Arthur up and place him on the bed.

Arthur was completely loose the whole time and he sighed when he was back in the bed.

"Pay attention." Owen told Al as he walked over. He took off Arthur's pants, exposing the pale, creamy skin underneath. He gently took hold of one of the legs and did a few stretching exercises with it, going slow to make sure Al could see. When he was done, he stepped aside. "You do the other one."

Al pulled himself off the chair, but he couldn't help producing a stupid grin as he took hold of Arthur's ankle, lazily moving the leg around with a snicker.

"Do it properly!" Arthur and Owen said unanimously.

"Alright, alright...Jesus Christ..." He did it a bit better this time. "This is the fucking weirdest thing I've ever done, and I've been with people of the weirdest fucking kinks, holy shit."

Arthur suddenly smiled again. "Oh, this isn't the best part."

"Oh my God." Al groaned. "What the hell else could there be?"

Owen and Arthur exchanged a glance and the Welsh man reached for a pair of gloves lying on the table.

"As you know, I have absolutely no motor abilities below my waist, so therefore I can't relieve myself..." Arthur said, smirking.

"...Oh fuck no. No no no, fuck no. I'm not doing that shit."

The smile/smirk fell away. "Look, I'm not exactly thrilled by the prospect either, but I don't have a choice! It's embarrassing enough when Owen does it."

Al looked at Owen. "He musta payed you a fuckin' lot."

"I wish. I'm family though, so no money for me." Owen looked at Arthur fondly. "I don't mind it though. Now he owes me big time." he said cheerfully.

"Bastard." Arthur muttered, but there was no bite.

Al pointed at Owen. "I like him. He thinks good- I like you- you're gonna get far, see that, Eyebrows?"

"He already did get far." Arthur muttered.

Owen ruffled his hair and set the gloves down. "You two can figure that out later. If that's all, I'll be going then."

Al looked at him. "Wait, that's it, you're leaving? Training's done?"

"Pretty much. Showering's easy to figure out, and Arthur can tell you everything else. If you need me, just call."

"Kay. Alright. You keep that phone hella close though, cause I'll probably be calling soon."

Owen just laughed and stood, waving before leaving the room.

Arthur looked after him for a moment. "Well?" he said finally to Al. "Keep stretching it."

"W- Jesus." Al went back to doing that, still on the fence of hysterically crying and laughing.

When the American was done, Arthur shooed him away. "Cover me and then leave."

"That's it? And the fuck are you gonna do then?" As he spoke, Al threw the covers on him.

"Nothing." Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes.

"...Uh huh. Nightly night then, uhh don't sleepwalk or nothin' without calling me."

"I'm just resting. There's still supper in about three hours. Be back here at 7:30."

"7:30. Got it."

"Good-bye." When Al left he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, counting the miniscule cracks there. When he assured himself it was the same number as always, he reached under his pillow and pulled out his embroidery, which he did until Al came back.

"What the fuck is that?"

Arthur jumped and cursed as the needle drove into his finger. He pulled it out and shoved the sampler under the covers. "Nothing."

Al smirked, coming over. "Wasss thaaat?"

"As I said before, nothing." Arthur wiped his finger onto a towel.

"Aw, c'mon, show!"

"No. It's. Nothing." Arthur hugged the sampler to himself under the covers.

"Aww, Artie's shy an' stuff?"

"Don't call me that, and I'm not!"

"Then show it!"

"I don't want to show it."

"Why? Is it porn?"

"No it is not! You don't embroider porn!" Arthur snapped, and then stiffened.

"Well I dunno, I bet someone does- oooh. So _that's_ what it is." Al snickered. "Cute. I think my dad used to do that too."

"Fine then! Here, take a bloody look if you must!" Arthur hurled the sampler at him.

Al caught it and looked at it, raising an eyebrow at the London cityscape. "Jesus, you're so fucking British."

"No, really." Arthur said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Al snickered and threw it back. "Looks old."

"What does?" Arthur let it fall onto his lap. "I started it a week ago!"

"Still does."

"Oh belt up. What time is it?" Arthur asked as his stomach growled softly. He stowed the sampler away under his pillow.

"I dunno. 8?"

"Late as usual, I see. Help me up."

"Not usual. Fine, fine." Al walked over to pick him up, but swung him gently in a circle first before letting him down into the chair.

"A-Al!" Arthur gripped Al's arms tightly while he was in the air, and didn't let go when he was set down. "What was that for?"

Al laughed. "We'll dance some other time too." He grinned. "You feelin' up my muscles or something?"

"I don't dance." Arthur muttered and quickly removed his hands. "And no, of course not. I don't see any muscles there."

Al smirked and flexed. "Now ya could."

Arthur glanced at them and then pointedly looked away. "I still don't see anything."

"Jesus Christ, I'll strip for you later."

"That- that won't be necessary." Arthur coughed a few times. "Ever."

Al snickered. "We'll see." He got off and grabbed the handlebars and pushed him forward.

"A salad for supper now?"

"Sure." Al glanced at him. "And you don't need any special pills or anything, right?"

Arthur lowered his gaze. "They're in the cupboard above the sink. One from each bottle." There were no less than ten bottles lined up in there.

Al nodded. "Kay." He left him by the table again, silently working on the salad for a bit. "Do I hide these in here or something?" He snickered.

"No, just put them on a separate plate." Arthur was glad that at least he would be able to stop some of them soon.

Al nodded and got one from each bottle, putting them on a teacup plate thing he had found alongside the tea he'd made. "There ya go, bon appétit." He placed it in front of Arthur.

"Thank you." Arthur ate quickly, not commenting on the taste, and then swallowed the pills one by one. He washed them down with the tea, which actually wasn't that bad.

Al sat and watched, since he had nothing else to do. "How long's this trial period thing?"

It was Wednesday now and Arthur already had a plan. "Until I decide it's over."

Al sighed dramatically. "Which is?"

"When I say so." Arthur rolled away from the table and down the hall to his bedroom. Along the way his arms weakened again, and his turns on the wheels became laborous, but he refused to let himself stop.

Al noticed his rolling slow down, and with an eyebrow raised he came over to push the chair himself. "Which is...?"

"Let go, I can do it myself."

"Naw, I need some blackmail. When?"

"This hardly counts as blackmail."

"Well, Owen's gone, so I can't use him."

"Owen's gone and won't be coming back, so don't go calling him. He's already taken off enough time."

Al huffed. "Then I'll keep spinning you 'til you get dizzy."

"Don't you dare."

Al smirked. "When?"

"You'll see."

"Round we go."

"No!" Arthur griped the chair tightly.

"Then say it!"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"Week or less?"

"Maybe more, maybe less."

Al sighed and gripped both handlebars before, as promised, he started to spin him around.

"F-Friday!" Arthur cried out while hanging on tightly. "You'll find out on Friday!"

Alfred stopped immediately, grinning. "Wait, really?"

Arthur pitched forward, breathing hard. "Yes."

Al tried not to bounce in his spot. "That's- fuck yeah!"

Arthur silently pulled forward, out of Al's grip, and rolled himself slowly on to his room.

"Hey, where you going?"

"To bed. Lift me up?" Arthur asked, stopping by the bed.

"Yeah, course, you okay?"

"As okay as I can be."

"Alright..." Al unstrapped him and picked him up, putting him into bed.

Arthur settled himself down as best he could. "Good night then, Al."

"Um..." Al hesitated by the bed. "Are you sure...?"

"Sure about what?"

"You seem pissed at me."

"Of course I'm pissed, you just spun me after I strictly told you not to. If I have bruises from the strap tomorrow, it'll be your fault."

Al smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You are not." Arthur replied, but there was a hint of amusement on his face. "Good night. Wake me at 8 tomorrow."

Al nodded. "Wanna kiss or somethin'?"

"I think I'll survive without it."

"Aww. Well nightly night- no sleepwalkin'." He snickered and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Arthur snorted and closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep for a long time. It had started raining in the evening, and his window was open. At least there was no thunder. The Englishman tossed and turned restlessly for hours. Normally he'd call Owen into his room to talk or to at least close the window, but he couldn't call Al. He wished he could get up to close it himself, but he made do and eventually fell into a light, agitated sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: ...Let's just say they resolved the 'relieving' issue on their own time and not mention it again, kay? (It's actually not mentioned in the fic anymore, so yeah. Just know that it was resolved and stuff. XD)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoooo! Wakey wakey..." The door flew open and Al yawned, leaning on the door frame in nothing but his boxers. "Jesus Christ..."

Arthur woke quickly and nearly had a heart attack. "Bloody- put some clothes on!" There were dark circles under his eyes, and the rain had left him in a bad mood.

"Why?" Al mumbled. "Never seen abs before?"

"I don't need to see your flimsy ones."

"You shut the fuck up, least I got some."

"I have muscles."

"Nothin' good."

"I'm not showing off for anyone!" Arthur crossed his skinny arms.

"Uh huh, lucky me." He peeled himself off the wall. "You leave the window open?"

Arthur glared at it. "No, Owen did. And it rained last night."

"Oh. Did it come inside? Why the fuck didn't you call me?"

"Would you have come?" Arthur muttered very quietly. "No, it didn't get inside. Everything's dry here."

"Ookay." Al closed the window and yawned, speaking drowsily through it. "Lesssss work fer meeeeeeeeee."

"How nice for you. Come get me dressed."

"Wot. Now? Goddamn, Imma get paid for seeing your junk?"

"Basically yes. Lucky you, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I fuckin' love it, wish prostitutes did this."

"The closet's there. Don't pick anything too ridiculous."

Al smirked at him and walked inside of the surprisingly spacious closet, whistling. "Wow. Hella boring."

"It's the only options you have."

"...What's this box labeled punk?"

"That is nothing, don't look in there."

It was silent, except for cardboard shuffling, before a loud yell came out. "Holy shit, you used to wear this?!"

"I was young and foolish, now put it back!"

"Fuck no, this is hot!" More shuffling followed before Al came out with his pick- skinny jeans and a slightly ripped up skull shirt.

Arthur paled. "No! Keep away from me with that!"

Al smirked. "Nope." He dropped the clothing in Arthur's chair and grinned at him. "Get ready~!"

"No!" Arthur squirmed back as much as he could.

Al snickered and pulled the sheets back, grabbing Arthur's shirt and pulling it off.

"A-Ack!" Arthur crossed his arms as tight as he could over his chest and turned away.

Al laughed. "Good God, you're so shy. Only I will see it."

"Then what's the point of such flashy clothing?"

"Cause it's hot and I wanna see you in it." He pulled his pants down carefully.

"Oh, now who's shy? You won't hurt me down there."

"Really? You don't feel shit?" Al grinned up. "Well I don't wanna be rough with someone so fragile."

"Not a thing. And that doesn't mean I'm fragile!"

"Uh huh." Al got to his underwear and started taking those off, putting on a pair of fresh ones. "Hey, can you even like, have sex? Do you get hard and shit?"

"What do you think?" Arthur leveled him with a stare.

"I dunno. No?"

"No, I can't. But I can find pleasure from other places."

"Oh...well oral's good too."

"I didn't mean it that way. Hurry up and dress me, I'm getting cold." Goosebumps rippled up his arms and chest.

Al grabbed the pants and slid them on, gently lowering his hands so he could do the same with the shirt. "Then what way? I bet you'd be the one blowing the other."

Arthur shrugged. "Most likely. I haven't had sex in ages, though. And I probably won't have it ever again." He coughed suddenly and blushed from talking about sex so freely. "To the chair." he muttered, averting his eyes.

Al snickered. "Never know." He stepped back to admire his work. "Wow, y'look hot. Like, I'd fuck you hot."

Arthur shook his head and averted his eyes even more, picking at the shirt. "Come now, who'd want me?" He turned his chair toward the kitchen. "I'd like oatmeal today."

"Uh, I just offered." Al grabbed the handles and pushed him forward, to the kitchen. "Yessir."

"Don't joke like that, you'll have me thinking that you actually care." Arthur said lightly.

"Well, I dunno, I'm always all for sex, and you're hot and fairly old."

"Enough. Just make me the food." Arthur snapped.

Al snickered. "Offer's open if you get interested." Arthur was left by the table again as Al worked to make the oatmeal.

Arthur scoffed but didn't answer, and he didn't look at Al while the American worked.

"There. A la grumpy Englishman."

Arthur silently accepted the bowl, but paused before actually taking a bite. "No poison?"

Al snickered again. "Nah, forgot it again."

Arthur nodded and ate it. "You mentioned a brother before?" he asked to change the topic.

"Huh? Oh...yeah..."

Arthur gestures for him to continue. "Tell me about him. And you."

Al stared at the table, picking at the edge. "Not much to tell...though we're almost twins, he's my older brother of basically two years or three, whichever. He's Canadian- Matt."

"Hmm..." Arthur mulled over the information. "What does he do?"

"Erm..." Al moved in his spot a bit. "Not sure...probs still works in the lumber company or something."

Arthur sniffed and pushed away from the table. "I see. To the library, please."

Al nodded and got up, taking chair slowly to the library, leaning heavily on it. "Is this _all_ you do all day?"

"There's not much else for me to do. I have no responsibilities anymore- everyone's just waiting for me to die."

"Aww, c'mon, you're 23, plenty to do. And fuck them, they can go suck a dick."

"That's why I try to hang on. To spite them." Arthur chuckled humourlessly.

Al was silent for a moment, before turning him around and heading back for the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"An adventure." He put the chair up against the wall and surrounded it with other chairs. "Wait there!"

Arthur glanced around at the other chairs in confusion. "What the hell is he planning?" he muttered.

Al came back after a bit, fully clothed, donning a black leather jacket. "You have a car, right?" He started pulling the chairs away.

"I was left an Aston Martin, yes. It's in the garage. The door's there. Where are you taking me?"

"Really? Holy shit, leggo leggo!" He grabbed the handles and wheeled him out to the garage.

And when he saw the car, he made a cross across his chest. "Sweet baby Jesus, she's beautiful!" He left Arthur by her side to lay on the hood on an outstretched hug. "Hey babe."

Arthur stared at him. "You have got to be kidding me." he muttered. "Let me back up to the house and change my clothing."

"No, no, I'm in the moment, shh."

Arthur gave himself a push forward, with just enough force to send him crashing lightly into the American. "Al!"

"Ow! Jesus Christ-" Al jumped up. "What?"

"Change my clothing! I can't go out in this."

Al looked him up and down. "Yeah you can."

"No I cannot. Change me!"

Al grinned. "Yeah, you can." He grabbed the keys for the car off the shelf behind Arthur and opened the front passenger door.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get in? The wheelchair won't fit in there. No, this is a stupid idea."

Al unstrapped him and picked him up, placing him in the seat. "There."

"This is still a stupid idea. They'll stare again."

"Flip them off. They can go fuck themselves." Al grinned. "And if anyone'll stare, it's cause you look hella good." He shut the door and got back to the wheelchair, quickly folding it and throwing it in the back. After that he could rush over to the driver's seat. "Holy mama!" he muttered with a huge grin as he opened the door, looking the leather over. "Wow."

"It's just a car, get over yourself."

"Shut up, she's a beauty!" Al got into his seat, gently closing the door and gripping the wheel. "Wow wow wow!"

Arthur opened his door. "I'm getting out."

"Nonononono." Al grabbed the seat belt and belted him in.

"Yes." Arthur quickly unbuckled himself and sort of awkwardly flopped out onto the ground. "Ow..." he groaned softly.

"Arthur- what the fuck?!" Al jumped out and scrambled over to him, picking him up and setting him in the seat again.

"Al, stop this ridiculousness and let me go read."

Al tried to hide a smile. "Oh c'mon, just gimmie a chance, I promise you'll like it!" He started to buckle him up again.

Arthur looked at him for a long time, but finally sighed and relaxed. "Fine. One chance. That's all you get."

Al grinned openly now. "Perf." He slammed the door shut, opening the garage door before scurrying to his door. "Ready?"

"No, but does that change a thing?"

"Nope." Al smirked broadly as he teased the engine before shooting out of the garage and making a sharp turn right.

Arthur squeaked and held on tightly to the door. "Slow down!"

"WHAAAT?" Al grinned more as he only sped up, weaving in between a few cars.

"Al! The rozzers will be on us in moments! Slow the hell down!"

"What the fuck is a rozzer?!"

"Coppers! Cops! Policemen! Whichever name, just slow down!"

Al glanced in the rearview mirror. "Already did. Fast bastards."

"Bloody fucking- well lose them!"

Al looked at him with a huge grin. "Legit?"

Arthur glanced behind them for a moment and then allowed his eyes to meet Al's burgundy ones. "Do you want to talk with them? Perhaps invite them for tea?"

"Fuck no." Al smirked and turned on the turn signal, slowing down and driving to the edge of the road, the police doing the same thing a few feet behind them.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought you were inviting them."

"That was sarcasm!"

"Was it?" Al looked in the mirror again. The driver of the police car got out, followed by the other policeman in the front passenger's seat. He waited for them both to walk two feet before slamming his foot on the gas.

Arthur was pushed back roughly against the seat with another curse.

Al laughed. "Look at 'em scramble, look at 'em!" He pulled the window down to point a middle finger at them. "Ass-hats!"

"Don't taunt them." Arthur muttered, reaching up to lightly touch his head.

Al just laughed again, glancing at him. His smile faded a bit. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." The hand returned to his lap.

Al kept glancing at him as they drove onwards. The policemen were long gone behind them, and there was no sign of any further pursuit. A few minutes later he pulled into a parking lot, parking at the very end of it, hidden between all too many other cars.

"Was that all your adventure was going to be?" Arthur asked lowly.

"Nope." Al pulled a cloth out of his pocket and reached out to tie it around Arthur's eyes. "Don't take it off."

"Wh-" Arthur panicked slightly, reaching out to grab the closest thing to him- which happened to be Al's arm- and held on tightly. "What are you doing?!"

"Ooow." Al leaned closer to his ear so he could hear. "Calm down, s'supposed to be a surprise. But I gotta leave you alone for a few minutes."

Arthur slowly let go. "Just don't get lost." he muttered.

"Shhh." Al tied it off and opened his own door. "No taking off, alright?"

"Where, and _how_, would I go?"

"Shh!" Al jumped out and slammed the door closed behind him, leaving Arthur alone for about five minutes. When he was opening the door again, it was to pull the Englishman out and gently place him in his chair.

Arthur jumped again when he was picked up. "A-Al?!"

"Yup. Aww, that was cute."

"Shut up!" Arthur lashed out, not really caring where his hit landed.

"Ow!" Al yelped when his stomach was hit, wrapping an arm around it. "Watch the abs!"

"Oh no, anything but the abs!" Arthur cried dramatically before scoffing. "What abs?"

Al smacked the side of his head. "Funny."

"Ow!" Arthur flinched away from him, not expecting or seeing the blow. "Just show me your stupid surprise already."

Al rolled his eyes as he locked the car, grabbing the handlebars and pushing him forward. It was a flat road for a while, before they slowed down and Al had to pick the chair up over a short staircase. After that, it took him another 10 minutes to stop. "Gimmie your hand."

Arthur slowly reached his hand out, waiting for Al to take it.

Al put something in it instead, wrapping Arthur's fingers around it with his own. "You wanted to read, and you always do it with tea." With a grin, he pulled the blindfold off him.

* * *

**A/N**: Any guesses as to where they are?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I don't think anyone on here guessed it completely right, but some of you were close!

* * *

Arthur blinked a few times to let himself adjust to the light, and when he did, he gasped. The two of them were in a huge library, most likely from the local university. It had a very historical look to it, and it even contained a second floor. There were books absolutely everywhere- even more than at his family's estate- and there was a steaming cup of tea in his hand.

"Al..." Arthur set the tea down to the side and lightly wrapped his arms around the American's waist. "Thank you."

"Oh, so now we wanna touch the abs?" Al grinned and leaned down a bit to give half of a hug back. "No prob, glad you like it."

"It's the only part of you I can reach." Arthur muttered as he let go.

Al smiled more broadly and leaned down more, pointing at his cheek. "You can reach that."

Arthur leaned forward and pursed his lips, but at the last moment very lightly slapped the cheek. "Nice try."

Al was starting to get butterflies in his stomach, and then Arthur did that, earning a frown. "Fucking hell-"

"Better luck next time." Arthur slowly rolled away, scanning the book titles.

Al huffed but smiled gently, watching him. He sat back against the wall and closed his eyes once Arthur was out of sight, to rest while the other read.

Arthur eventually found a good book to read and settled down with his tea. It was obviously from some store or café, but it was better than nothing. He took a sip to find it not that bad, and then immersed himself within the pages and words of the tome in his hands. Once he finished the book about two hours later, he went back to where Al was and watched him for a while. Eventually, he rolled forward and bumped into him lightly.

Al blinked awake, muttering something as he glanced up at him. "Oh." he mumbled, voice slurred a bit as he rubbed his eyes. "Found somethin' good to read?"

"Yes, and I finished it. Can we go home now?"

"What?! How long..." Al looked at him and got up clumsily. "No, one more place."

"We've been here for over two hours. And what place?"

"Shit. Restaurant."

"Oh good. I'm hungry."

Al grinned a little bit. "I think you'll like it."

Arthur gave him a small smile in return, but winced as he turned around. His arms were aching from the long roll to the aisle the book had been in.

Al grabbed the handlebars and led him out, asking enough about the book to have Arthur chatting all the way to the restaurant. It was atop a hotel, and you had to drive up on an elevator to get to it.

Arthur broke off explaining the book to admire the view. "What kind of restaurant is this?"

"Fancy." Al glanced at him. "Seafood I think. But it's real nice."

Arthur nodded. "We need to get you a suit." he muttered offhandedly.

"What?"

"A suit. Two or three piece. For special occasions." Arthur said. "And a tie. A deep red, to match your eyes."

Al looked down at him. "Are you high?"

"No, I'm perfectly serious. I think you'd look quite good."

He stared at him, blinking a bit. "...Well thanks...but err, I'm not a suit guy. And I don't have any money for it, man."

"I said 'we', didn't I? Meaning I'm paying for it. I could use a new one myself."

"Don't they cost a hella lot?"

"Some do. And?"

"And...I dunno. Can I have the money for it instead?"

Arthur gave him an exasperated look. "You need a suit, and you are getting one."

Al pursed his lips as they got to the floor and pushed Arthur out to the little podium outside. "Reservation number six."

"When did you have time to make a reservation?" Arthur asked him quietly.

Al grinned lightly. "My secret."

Arthur glanced around. He received some strange looks from the other people and was confused for a moment, but then he swore as he realized he was still in his punk clothes. "Oh _God_ someone kill me now."

Al looked at him and had to cover his mouth so he didn't laugh. After containing himself more or less, he took his hand off his mouth. "D-Don't worry, Artie, I got us covered."

The woman led them to a back corner spot, in a darker place where no one would be able to see them, surrounded by glass windows with a view down on the city.

"This is pretty. You reserved it in my name?"

Al shook his head. "Just Kirkland and Jones. But it's so fancy they give you just a number so you don't get your identity revealed or someshit." He glanced around. "I was hopin' for Beyonce."

"This is London, not New York or Los Angeles."

"So? She has concerts everywhere." Al glanced around. "Damnit."

Arthur reached out and patted his hand. "Oh, you'll get over it."

Al looked back at him and snickered. "Ya huh."

Arthur moved his hand back and looked at the menu. "So what are you getting?"

Al opened it and stared at what was written inside. "...Water." he muttered after a moment, eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Al?"

"The fucking prices are huge!"

"It's okay, I have my card. Get what you want."

"No, just..." He kept staring. "M'not hungry."

"Then I guess we're not eating here. Let's go."

"No, no, no, hey, c'mon. Just order your stuff, I wanna try their water."

"I'm not eating if you're not. For one it's rude, and second, I know you must be hungry."

"I'm not! And it's not rude, Jesus Christ, rude is leaving after I took so long to get a reservation."

"Al, please, don't worry about the price!"

"...M'not."

"Don't lie to me. If nothing less, just don't lie to me, Al."

Al sighed, staying silent.

"What do you want? Other than water."

"Nothing."

"Al..." Arthur sighed, but then his gaze hardened. "Fine. You want to be an insufferable idiot, be my guest." He viciously picked up the menu again and looked through it.

Al winced a little bit, but forced himself to roll his eyes and look out the window.

Arthur refused to look at him again, and when the waitress came he ordered the smallest platter for himself.

Al waited for the waitress to leave before whistling. "She's _pretty_. Can I order her?"

"Go right ahead." Arthur muttered.

Al looked at him. "...Are you grumpy again?"

"No, of course not, why on _Earth_ would you think that?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Why?"

Arthur ignored him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He'd have crossed his legs too, if he could. He looked resolutely around the restaurant.

"Hey, c'mon."

Arthur continued to ignore him, this time turning his head to look out across the cityscape. His eyes widened a bit as he looked down.

Al sighed. "Sorry, okay? Can you just talk to me?"

"I'm not mad." Arthur's eyes flicked to him. "I told you, what you choose is not my problem."

"Yeah alright, then why are you ignoring me?"

"I was merely looking around."

Al stared at him for a bit before sighing and leaning his chair back so he could look at the ceiling.

Arthur was perfectly content with the silence, and he leaned forward a bit to study the pattern on their table.

"So what's up?"

"Oh not much, just at a lovely dinner with a simply stunning gentleman, you know?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Al smiled lightly. "He sounds hot."

"And how is your night going?"

"Fantastic. Was real fun and this guy I'm taking care of liked this surprise thing I did, so I was happy and then we came here to have dinner, and I hope it's going okay..."

Arthur leaned forward, propping his chin up on his hands. "I think he likes it very much, other than the fact that his dinner date isn't eating anything."

"Dinner date?"

"What else am I supposed to call this?" Arthur asked, but he leaned back and became more reserved again.

Al mimicked the way he had leaned on the table. "I dunno, but that sounds hot."

"I'm sure it does."

"Mhm. You okay?"

"Perfect."

"C'mon."

"I'm fine, Al."

Al sighed. "Alright..."

The waitress came by with Arthur's food and Al's water, but the Englishman ate sparingly. He pushed the plate away after eating only half of what was on it.

Al looked at him while he drank his water. "You done?"

"Yes. I'm not hungry any more."

"Oh, alright..."

"If you want some, you're welcome to it."

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"All right." Arthur flagged over the waitress and asked for the rest of the food to be packed up, as well as the bill. When she left he slid his credit card out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him, waiting for her to return.

Al moved it away and put down a different one. "My surprise. I pay."

"Al, no. Give that back! Don't waste money on me, I have enough! You didn't even eat anything."

"Nope."

"_Al!_"

"No, Art."

"Don't call me that. And give it back!"

"Arthur, calm down, what if Beyonce comes in and sees?"

"I highly doubt that would happen. Give it!" Arthur held out his hand.

"Sh-ch. Mrs. I'm hella pretty's comin' back."

"Ask for her number while you're at it." Arthur muttered, and he didn't know why he felt so pissed off all of a sudden. But he pushed it down and put on a pleasant face as she got closer.

Al pursed his lips. "Already did." He grinned brightly at the woman as she took the bill and card, walking off.

"Wonderful. Just keep her out of my house. Her and all your other prostitutes."

"She's not one, and I don't have any! Plus, I live there now, where else?!"

"Don't know, don't really care. I don't want to hear any of that."

Al huffed. "You wouldn't."

"Still. Not in my house."

"But I technically live there, I don't have enough for a hotel!"

Arthur stayed silent for a few moments as the waitress came back. "Take me home." he said when she left.

Al sighed and grabbed the card, grinning when he saw a number was written on a small sheet of paper taped to the back. He slipped it in his pocket and got up to help Arthur out.

Arthur didn't say a word to him the whole way, only muttering a 'good night' to Al when he was tucked in. He didn't sleep well again that night, and was awake from 6 onwards. 8 passed, and then 8:30, and he angrily picked up his walkie-talkie. "Al, get the hell in here!"

"Fuck." Al jumped a tiny bit in his spot, just cursing more. He grabbed a shirt to put over the blood and bruises on his chest, but his lip was pretty beat up. He quickly washed some blood off his nose and headed for the door.

"Fuck." He realized he forgot the cut in between the bridge of his nose and eyebrow, so he slid his glasses down onto his nose before entering the room.

"...Hey..."

Arthur glanced up, ready to tell him soundly off, but then he noticed the blood on his face and slightly seeping through his shirt. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: Oooh, some action now. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Al quickly wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Sorry fer bein' late." he muttered, throwing the covers off. "Clothes first, right?"

As soon as he came into reach, Arthur grabbed him and pulled him closer, yanking up his shirt. "Bloody hell, Al." he breathed. "What happened?!"

Al stepped back immediately. The bruises littered his chest, while the cuts were all over his stomach, the main ones a bit lower than the black and blue areas. "...I fell."

"Bullshit." Arthur snapped.

"Off a cliff."

"Stop lying!" Arthur cried, automatically reaching after him. "We need bandages- to get that looked after!"

Al winced on instinct, shaking his head. "I'm fine, just...lemme dress you."

"You're clearly not fine. Come here!" Arthur leaned forward more, trying to reach him to pull him closer.

Al moved away again. "Why- fucking hell, I'm _fine_!"

"I can see you're not!" Arthur strained forward again, but this time overbalanced and tumbled from the bed, his legs ending up in extremely awkward angles.

Al caught him before he completely fell. "Jesus, Arthur, watch it! You okay?" He raised him back up onto the mattress.

Arthur gripped his arms as tightly as he could, which wasn't tight at all. "Yes, I'm fine, but we need to see to you."

"I'm fine." Al made sure Arthur was sitting comfortably again and reached out to take hold of his shirt.

"No!" Arthur smacked his hand away. "Tend to yourself first."

"Ow!" Al hugged his arm. "Damn."

"Oh, are you hurt there too?" Arthur leaned back. "Get out." he suddenly ordered.

Al blinked in surprise. "But then when-"

"Get out of here and don't come back until you're all cleaned up and bandaged. Go!"

Al cursed under his breath and left, going back to the bathroom by his room. He came back half an hour later, chest covered in bandages with a new shirt on top and a bandage atop his nose. Other than that, he didn't know shit about first aid, other than how to shittily cover a limp.

"Better." Arthur said. "Do the stretching exercises first."

Al nodded and came over, pulling the covers away and silently starting to do the exercises.

Arthur watched his face. "Why won't you tell me what happened? I have a right to know." he said softly.

"Cause I already did. Fell."

"I don't believe that."

"What can I do about that?"

"Tell the truth?"

"...I fell off a tall cliff."

Arthur pushed his hand away from his leg. "Go." He shoved a white envelope at his chest. "Your first pay. Now get out."

"What?"

"I can tolerate your lateness and sexual innuendos as well as everything else, but I will not tolerate lies. Get out until you're ready to tell the truth."

"No- first pay? I was on trial for like two days!"

"You don't want it?"

"Well, no, I do, but..."

"Then take it and go." Arthur struggled to put the covers back over himself, but eventually managed.

Al helped him out. "But it was trial."

"Leave it!" Arthur pushed his hands away from the covers. "I already knew I was going to keep you. I just wanted to be sure. Now get out!"

Al's eyes shone, completely unaware of how mad Arthur was. "Can I leave outside for a bit?"

"I don't care."

Al grinned broadly and quickly gripped Arthur into a soft hug. "Thanks times a million, boss!" With that, he ran out of the room.

Arthur sat frozen in place after the hug, but he finally snapped out of it after a few minutes. He huffed and leaned back, closing his eyes. The anger quickly drained out of him, and he tried to ignore his growling stomach as he waited for the American to return.

* * *

Al ran out of Arthur's house in a flash and kept going for at least twenty blocks straight, not once slowing down. He stopped outside an apartment building to quickly count the money, and with a huge grin he ran in. On the second floor he stopped, knocking rapidly on one of the doors.

"What the fu-" Matt froze in the doorway. "Al, what are you-"

"Listen!" The grin on Al's face was horribly confusing Matt, but he shut up, mainly from silent surprise. "So, the money, right? I didn't take it, I swear, but I'll pay it back!"

"Al-"

"All of it, okay? And then you don't gotta be mad, alright?" Al held the envelope out to him. "I got a job, and here's the first part!"

"Al, you're fucking bleeding- who the fuck would hire you- and you don't-"

"M-"

"Can't-"

"Just..." Al shoved it into his hands. "Don't be pissed. And it wasn't me, I swear. I'd never do that to you."

And with that he was gone, leaving Matt dumbfounded on his front steps. Al cursed when he checked the time, buying something with spare change for Arthur's breakfast.

* * *

Arthur had slipped into a light doze, but he woke now when the door slammed closed. He blinked but then closed his eyes again, trying to relax.

"Arthur?!"

"What?" Arthur opened his eyes again.

Al walked into the room, grinning broadly as he came over. "Breakfast in bed. You wanted American before, right?" He pulled out a cup of tea and a bacon, egg & cheese sandwich, setting it all on his lap on top of several layers of paper towels. After a moment, a tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it off with his shoulder, wincing a bit at the movement.

But he wouldn't stop grinning.

Arthur started at him. "A-Al? What happened?"

"Wot? I brought food."

"No, that's not it. You're...happy and you were...crying? Does the paycheck really mean that much to you?"

Al nodded a bit, after a slight hesitation. "I wasn't cryin'." he denied, looking at Arthur with his trademark grin. "But I think I fixed some stuff with my brother, so...I'm real happy."

"That's good." Arthur said softly, finally picking up the sandwich and eating it. "I need my pills."

Al nodded and hurried off to get them, coming back with a soft curse, his shirt bloody again.

Arthur gritted his teeth when he saw the blood, but he didn't say anything on the matter. "Thank you." he said instead, swallowing the medicine.

Al nodded softly and turned to leave, but he suddenly felt dizzy. He raised a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes, other hand reaching for support on top of the mattress.

Arthur frowned. "Al? What's wrong?"

"I feel 'izzy...fuck, Matt always did the bandaging..."

"W-We should call the hospital. It's probably blood loss." Arthur's eyes flicked back and forth, searching for a phone.

Al shook his head immediately. "No, no, no, no."

"You're hurt, maybe badly. You don't know what to do, and I'm not much help either. Please. You can't die, Al."

Al smiled over at him sheepishly. "I had worse, it'll...be gone in...a sec. Thanks for the caring, though."

Arthur thought for a moment. "At least lie down." He patted the sheets next to him. "Come on, this one time. Can't have you passing out in the hallway."

Al looked at him, then the bed. "Uh, you sure?"

"Come on, there's room for two if you move me." Arthur patted the covers again.

Al smiled softly. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What favour?"

"Could you-..." Al had to pause to close his eyes faintly. "...bandage me...please?"

Arthur nodded. "Bring bandages, towels, and water. I'll do my best."

Al nodded softly and got up, a bit wobbly on his feet. He started to see black spots, but he managed to get all the items, placing them next to Arthur. "S'rry..." He moved Arthur a bit on the bed to make room for himself.

"It's fine. Sit up though." Arthur propped himself up into a sitting position and reached for Al's shirt. "May I?"

Al swallowed shakily and nodded, closing his eyes. "Sorry..."

"Relax." Arthur gently took his shirt off and unwrapped the existing bandages. He dipped the towel into the water and gently started cleaning the blood off, his fingers moving quickly and nimbly over Al's chest and stomach.

Al watched him, blinking horribly, every once in a while closing his eyes for longer than he should.

Arthur focused on his work and kept his eyes on the cuts and bruises. He eventually put the now-dirty towel down and picked up the bandages. "Tell me if it's too tight."

Al nodded the softest bit. "...Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Arthur paused and looked up at him.

"For bein' a bother. And making you do this..." Al looked at his feet. "I'm supposed to be takin' care of you..." he muttered with a stupid smile. "I am useless, huh?"

Arthur whacked him lightly with the bandage. "Stow that talk, it's not like you. You're not useless, you're doing a fine job with me. Consider this as repayment for what you're doing for me."

Al fell silent, though he smiled softly. "Thanks." He gently bumped his head against Arthur's. "I'd give ya a kiss, but I...don't wanna mess up." He snickered lightly. "That more like me?"

Arthur whacked him again, but chuckled a bit. "Belt up." He started bandaging him up, careful to make sure it wasn't too tight.

Al's smile was up for a while, but as more time passed with the bandaging, he started to slowly black out.

"A-Al?" Arthur stopped immediately and urgently patted his cheek. "Al, don't faint on me, not yet."

Al's eyebrows knit together and he nodded faintly.

Arthur quickly finished up and then gently lowered him down to the mattress. "Done. Sleep now."

Al flashed him the softest smile before he frowned again, hissing softly. A moment later he completely relaxed, knocked out.

Arthur gently brushed some of the brown locks out of Al's eyes before moving the rest of the bandages and such to the night table. He then lay down himself and tried to relax.

* * *

"...Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Arthur blinked awake. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep.

"...Did I finally have sex with you or somethin'?" Al glanced around, before realizing what had happened. "Oh."

Arthur scoffed. "You've a _long_ way to go before sex." He shifted slightly away.

Al groaned. "That makes everything so complicated." he whined.

"How so, exactly?"

"More tiiiiiiime."

"Don't be stupid. I can't even have sex, remember?"

"You said you could. And there's always oral."

"I said I could find pleasure elsewhere, not have sex."

"Right, right. Where?"

"As if I'd tell you."

Al turned to him. "AAAw, come on! We're in bed together already."

"Yes, and if you're feeling better you can get out now."

Al shook his head. "Nope, feel like shit. I needa kiss and a little telling of your sweet spot, please?"

"I don't understand you." Arthur muttered. "You're not getting either of those."

Al let his lower lip stick out and eyes go big.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" Arthur quickly looked away, but could already feel his resolve weakening.

"Puppy dog eyes. Hella cute!"

"That won't work on me." Arthur declared, but his voice was unsure.

Al moved his head closer, whimpering softly.

"Oh- for the love of- if I kiss you will you stop all this...this sexual talk?"

Al blinked in surprise, eyes going extremely wide. "Uh, _yeah_."

Arthur hesitated but then leaned in, aiming very clearly for Al's cheek.

And Al being Al, he turned at last second, making it lips to lips.

Arthur leaned into it for a second, but then jerked back. "You- You-"

Al smirked, licking his lips. "I taste a _lot_ of tea."

"You don't even know if I'm gay." Arthur muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Course you are."

"That's not the- how did you know?"

"Well, for starters, you just admitted it." Al's eyes shone.

Arthur turned away. "There, so I kissed you. Now stop all of this."

Al huffed. "That hardly counted, you kissed back for only a sec!"

"A kiss is a kiss."

"No, there's kiss and shitty kiss!"

"You never specified."

"Now I am!"

"Now's too late."

Al huffed again, going silent. After a moment, he grinned though. "Hey, wanna know how else I knew?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Cause I knew you'd like this." He leaned over and kissed him before Arthur could protest, putting a hand on his cheek.

Arthur stiffened again, trying to pull away.

"Oi." Al mumbled. "Could at least enjoy it."

Arthur slowly relaxed and kissed back slightly, letting his body rule his emotions for the time being.

Al was more than surprised, but he grinned a little bit and licked Arthur's lips, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth when he opened it enough.

Arthur's tongue automatically flicked out, but he froze in shock when he felt cool metal.

Al smirked, letting his tongue ride around Arthur's. "Piercing."

Arthur probed forward, letting his tongue explore how the little ball felt. His neck started to hurt because of the angle, so he leaned forward onto Al a little bit more.

Al gladly let him, leaning back until he was against the headboard and kissing back, only pausing to open his mouth wider for a breath, and then continuing.

Arthur also took a breath then, and it was then that his mind caught up to the rest of him. He pulled away roughly. "No! No. This- just no."

Al blinked in surprise. "...You want me to lean on you?"

"No! I meant this whole- situation." Arthur moved as far away as the bed would allow. "Stop kissing me, Al. You've had your fun."

"Er, you were kissing too. And that's the point, so we _both_ have fun!"

"You're better now." Arthur said softly. "You should go rest in your room." He couldn't look at the other.

"Y-" Al decided for once to shut up, words stuck in his throat. "I- why're you so mad alla sudden?" He climbed out of the bed nonetheless, eyes stuck on Arthur.

"I'm not mad, I- I need some time alone."

"...Kay. Thanks...and sorry, I guess." Al walked out of the room, hiding most of his stupid limp, but not worrying about it in the slightest when he shut the door.

Arthur allowed himself to fully relax, but he was breathing hard for a good few minutes after the door closed. He thought long and hard about what had happened, and didn't call for the American again that day.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh Al, what have you done now? XD Excitement's picking up! ...I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Terribly sorry for the late update, but my thingy didn't want to work earlier. But better late than never, and here you guys go now! Enjoy~

* * *

Then next day, Al was worried Arthur'd kick him out when he came in, but there was nothing. He was more than surprised, but Arthur just kept acting calm and normal, like nothing changed. As if the kiss had never happened. And the next day.

And the next.

He finally got to sleep Friday of the next week, painfully tired. His bandages desperately needed changing, but he didn't want to bother Arthur with it, seeing as what had happened the last time.

So he kept it to himself.

And he thought it was going to stay like that forever, until that night. A thunderstorm was going on outside, and surprisingly what woke him wasn't the thunder or lightning, but Arthur's heavy breathing and weird noises.

"...Arthur?" He knocked on the door, gripping the walkie-talkie. "You okay?"

Arthur was tossing and turning around in a nightmare, but at the next loud thunderclap he woke with a piercing scream. He felt searing pain at the base of his spine, where he should have felt nothing. Tears streamed from his eyes and he sobbed as he twisted around to the side, panting, trying to escape the pain and storm somehow.

"Jesus Christ!" The door flew open and Al scrambled to the bed, amazed it was only a dream. He shook the Englishman. "Arthur, wake up."

Arthur's eyes snapped open again and he immediately turned so he was facing away from Al. "I-I'm fine." he mumbled, trying to hide his sniffling and sobs.

Al moved away and hesitated in the doorway before leaving, coming back with a glass of water that he set on Arthur's night table. He then gently sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

"Storm." Arthur said, quickly dashing a hand across his eyes to get rid of the tears.

He missed one, and Al reached out to wipe it off. "I'll leave if you want."

There was another clap of thunder, and Arthur reached out to grab Al's arm. "No, stay..."

Al nodded, scooting closer and looking at his arm. "...Want me to flex for you again?"

Arthur laughed a bit despite his tears. "No, just stay." He glanced out the window and moved closer to him, his breathing still quick and laboured.

"You're that scared of thunder?" Al was smiling softly, glad he made him laugh.

Arthur saw the smile. "Don't laugh at me! My- My accident was during a storm. I haven't been able to sleep through one since."

The smile was gone. "Oh..." Al thought for a moment before sliding into the bed with him. "Well, you gotta sleep."

Arthur hesitated, but then pulled himself closer to him.

Al pursed his lips. This was the closest they've been since last Friday. He raised his arm and wrapped it around the Englishman. "You should try to sleep."

Arthur did try, but every thunderclap or lightning strike would send him into panic attacks, and the pain at his spine refused to go away. Owen would sometimes massage it a little bit better, but he didn't want to trouble Al. So he gritted his teeth, wiped away fresh tears, and stayed silent.

"Hey, um, anything else I can do?" Al softly fixed his position so he could be more comfortable and looked at him.

"My spine hurts. It's not supposed to...but it does. Down near the bottom." Arthur muttered eventually.

"You wanna massage?"

Arthur ducked his head. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Al nodded. "You wanna turn around, or do I just?"

"Could you turn me onto my stomach? It's hard for me to twist my legs around that far."

Al nodded and gently turned him. "Warning, my massages are heavenly."

Arthur nodded and let his head rest against the pillow. "It's down near my lower back, in the center."

Al gently pulled his shirt up and ran the tips of his fingers down Arthur's back. Down by the spot mentioned beforehand, he started to gently rub his skin in a soft massage.

"A-Ahh..." Arthur winced when he started, but eventually he relaxed, though he still stiffened whenever he heard thunder.

"Is it helping?"

"Yes. Thank you...and thank you for coming."

Al nodded softly. "Course, why wouldn't I? I know I'm a dick, but not that much."

Arthur smiled a bit, but it faded quickly. "Last Friday..." he said quietly.

Al was silent, focusing on massaging him. "...Yeah?"

"Why? Why were you so intent on kissing me?"

"Um... I like kissing? Kissing is fun? I thought you'd like it too?"

Arthur shook his head. "Of course, of course. Whatever else reason would there be?" he muttered.

Al went silent for a while again. "Sorry..."

"Let me make one thing clear, I won't be one of your playthings."

"I don't want any." Al mumbled softly.

"What do you want, then?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno. I don't wanna bother you, I guess. But I'm not that low. I'll go for it, but I do look for relas..."

"Relas?"

"Relationships."

Arthur felt something jump in his stomach. "I see." he said, swallowing.

"Yup." Al went silent again.

"Just massage now."

"What?"

"Keep on doing what you're doing. Nothing more."

"...Alright. The fuck else was I doing?" The second was more of a mutter to himself.

Arthur curled in on himself slightly and tried to ignore the sounds of the storm.

Al kept massaging him, never sounding any protests. After about twenty minutes he leaned over a bit. "Anything else?"

Arthur had fallen into a light sleep, but he was sobbing quietly and shivering again. There was a frown on his face that only deepened.

Al blinked and leaned over, cursing when he finally saw him. He gently turned him back around to wipe the tears off. Having no idea what else to do, he gently hugged Arthur to himself, chin placed on his pillow atop the man's head.

Arthur slowly relaxed and quieted down in his arms. His own arms went around the American in return, his fingers tangling into Al's shirt. He sniffed in his sleep and nuzzled closer.

Al was surprised, until he realized Arthur was sleeping. He smiled lightly when Arthur wasn't shaking anymore, and he nuzzled his cheek against Arthur's hair with a content sigh, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Arthur woke up warm and secure the next morning. He blinked his eyes open and froze- his first instinct was to jerk out of Al's arms, but he paused just as he was about to pull away. Al had come last night, and had helped him through the storm... The Englishman stayed and closed his eyes once more.

When Al woke up, he muttered something into Arthur's hair, pulling him closer and still staying in his spot, half asleep.

Arthur opened his eyes and tilted his head back so he could look up at him. "What was that?"

"Nothin', I was just- what?" Al blinked a bit when he woke up, looking around. "What...?"

"Is there a problem?"

"What the fu- oooh." Al grinned and relaxed, hugging him closer again.

Arthur rolled his eyes and allowed him to do so. He rested his head on Al's shoulder, but leaned back once he'd gotten a good whiff. "Oh God, have you changed the bandages at all?"

Al kept looking at him, and after a moment pursed his lips a bit, looking away.

"Right. Get up and bring fresh ones, along with a towel and water again."

Al grinned softly, sliding out of bed and leaving to get the items, returning soon after he left.

"Sit, but watch my legs."

Al nodded, carefully moving Arthur's legs a bit. "There."

Arthur sat up and organized the items on the bed before reaching for Al's shirt. "May I?" he asked, fingers pausing on the hem.

Al glanced down with a tiny smirk. "Oh, no need to ask." He grinned.

"Tch." Arthur gave him an unamused look as he slowly pulled the shirt off. He winced at the sight beneath. The bruises were healing nicely, but the bandages were yellow and damp and slightly red in some spots. In places the damp had dried. "Get alcohol. Pure, in the bathroom cabinet."

Al looked down to examine himself, looking up again at Arthur's order. "Jesus, why?"

"Are you insane? It's probably infected. Get the alcohol. Go on." Arthur shooed him off the bed.

Al stumbled off, glancing at himself again when he went. It was silent until he returned. "I dunno, it looks fine to me, happens sometimes."

"Sit." When Al did, Arthur gently peeled the bandages away before dipping the towel into the alcohol and starting to wash the cuts.

Al cursed under his breath when it all started to sting, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. "O-Ow. I don't like this!"

"Of course you don't, but it's your own fault. Why on Earth didn't you come to me to change them before?"

Al shrugged gently, looking at his own bloodied chest. "I, er...didn't wanna...bother you..."

"Idiot." Arthur muttered. "You're not bothering me. Can't have you dying before me, after all."

Al glanced at him. "Why not?"

"Well one, because if you die then I'll go not long after. And two, you've got your whole life ahead of you. So many possibilities..."

Al tilted his head. "You too, old man."

Arthur gestured to his legs. "I think not. I can't even ride anymore."

"So? Doesn't stop you!"

Arthur sighed and picked up the bandages. "Enough. Bottom line is, don't do anything stupid and die."

Al laughed softly. "My brother tells me that all the time."

"Your brother is a smart man."

Al huffed, picking at his bandages. "And my family says that all the time."

"Then there must be some truth to that."

Al sighed. "There is...he is..."

Arthur tied off the last bandage. "You're wonderful as well." He gave Al's arm a light squeeze.

"Aww." Al looked up with a little grin. "You're makin' me blush."

"Then I've succeeded." Arthur said lightly. "Exercise my legs and help me get dressed?"

Al nodded, sliding out of the bed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"...Alla this, I guess." He smiled and pulled the covers back, starting the leg exercises.

"Thank _you_ for not murdering me in my sleep and stealing my things." Arthur shot back with a small smile.

Al froze a little bit at that, but answered quick as a snap. "I'd never fuckin' do that." He grinned at him, before focusing on Arthur's legs.

"I understand if you considered it. After all, a crippled man living alone surrounded by all this... easy pickings for someone like you." Arthur continued.

"I _didn't_, Jesus Christ why-" Al stopped to look at him. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"You have a record, Alfred." Arthur pulled a folder out from under his pillow. "Owen dropped it off yesterday. Told me that I had to be careful, and I should fire you while I still could."

Al's eyebrows drew together, eyes widening slightly. "...I wouldn't hurt you."

"I certainly hope not."

"I won't!"

"I know, Al. I flipped him off. He was being an ass about it, and if you were going to do something, you would have done it the first night."

Al stared at him for a moment, before breaking into a huge grin. "...You had me going there."

"But...I want you to tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This is where the mature content starts...

* * *

"...As in?"

"Your brother, your past."

Al fell silent for a moment. "...Or?"

"Or nothing. I can't force you to tell me, but I would like to know. Oh, and how you really got those." Arthur pointed to the American's bandaged chest.

Al glanced down. "...Now? It's a long story..."

"We have time. I've nowhere to be."

Al sighed and got onto the bed. "...What first?"

"The scratches. What really happened to you?"

Al rubbed the back of his head. "Got into a fight..."

"That tells me nothing. With whom? Why?"

"Some guys. I think I owed them money or pissed them off, but onna those."

Arthur fell silent for a moment. "And your brother? You seemed unnaturally ecstatic with that first pay."

Al flashed a short smile. "Umm... Well me an' my brother are on okay terms...but we fight a lot." He pointed to his missing tooth. "A lot a lot. And, well, a buncha money disappeared from our account- cause we live together. Anyways, it was gone, a few thousand, I don't know exactly. At first he got pissed, uh..." Al raised his shirt to point at a fading bruise on his side. "But then he calmed down. I didn't do it. I'd never do that. So, next day he suddenly woke me up, yelling. We got into a mega fight, I got really beat. He blamed it on me, said I probs wasted it on chicks or drugs or something. I swore I didn't, cause I didn't and uh...he kicked me out a while ago." He played with his fingers. "I hate when people are mad at me, mainly cause they always are. But either way, it just...fuck, I didn't wanna lose my bro, but he threatened me an' told me not to go near him." Silence, and Al broke into a grin again. "But I can pay him back now, and maybe he won't hate me."

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you." Arthur told him quietly. He started reaching out for Al's hand, but then let it fall to the sheets.

Al laughed hoarsely. "You didn't hear what he said." he replied softly, trying to get rid of the pang in his chest from the thought.

"We all say stupid things when we're mad." Arthur moved closer to him, not sure if it was his place to offer any comfort or how to do it.

"Naw. It was the usual. Kinds hurt though, cause it was a bit more than usual." Al smiled at him. "But it's fine, I'm gonna fix it!"

"Help me up. I'm a bit hungry." Arthur suddenly said.

Al nodded and did, wheeling him into the kitchen.

Arthur stayed silent the whole time, thinking very hard.

"Hey, you okay?" Al left the chair by the table. "Whada ya want?"

"I'd like to meet him."

Al stared at him for a long while. "...No."

"Why not?"

"I...I can't bother him with anything. I'm not supposed to go near him. I almost got nailed last time, but I dodged it with talkin' so quick. Sorry."

"When you fix it, then."

Al grinned. "Yeah, kay. You'll love him."

Arthur smiled. "I'm sure."

Al nodded again. "What do ya want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me."

Al smirked, turning back to the counter and working on making him some eggs.

Arthur watched him work, losing himself in thought again.

"Whoa. Were you staring at my ass this whole time?" Al laughed and walked over to him, placing the food down.

"I was not." Arthur said indignantly, coming back to the real world.

"Yeah you were. Though, it is somethin' to look at." Al smirked.

"Oh belt up." Arthur took a vicious bite of his eggs.

"No denial this time? Aww yea."

"All right, I'll give you that. You have a nice body. Abs and all."

Al looked at him. "...Really? Where'd that come from?"

"My mouth? But that doesn't mean I want it or anything." Arthur calmly kept eating his breakfast.

"Funny." Al sat down next to him. "I was _just_ about to say that."

"Mhm." Arthur finished and slid the plate away.

"You sure you don't? I can serve it up cheap."

"I don't want to have sex with you, Al. I thought I told you to stow that kind of talk."

Al shrugged. "Well, I'm hot accordin' to you, and y'know, you never know, you coulda changed your mind."

"I didn't."

"You _sure_?"

"Yes."

Al groaned and grabbed the plate, putting it into the sink.

"I don't have sex with people I'm not in a relationship with."

"Aha, we can do that first."

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"You don't like me like that." Arthur smiled and pushed away from the table. "Take me to the library, please."

"Whoa, why not? Do ya bite? I'm _all_ for that." Al grabbed the handles of the chair and pushed him forward.

"Because look at me! I'm a bloody cripple!" Arthur gestured angrily at his legs. "Go find some other guy or girl to fall in love with or to pleasure."

"So what if y'are? Whatever."

Arthur stayed silent.

"Hey?"

"What?"

"So what if you're a cripple?"

"You should go find someone who's not."

"Why? I like you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't."

"Yeah I do."

Arthur turned to look at him eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh! Cross my heart an' hope to fuck you."

"Lovely." Arthur muttered. "Since when?"

"A while. I dunno exactly. But those punk clothes were a turn on. So was seein' you naked. And caring."

"So you just want to have sex because of those turn ons?" Arthur asked, slightly scathingly.

"Wha- no, 'course not!"

Arthur smiled softly to himself as he thought. "I...I suppose we could try..." he said after a moment.

"Wait, seriously?!"

Arthur hesitated, but then nodded. "The relationship. You've a _long_ way to go until sex. If you've even interested by then."

"I can do that, makin' out is good too."

"Of course it is." Arthur rolled his eyes. Then, he suddenly paused. "Hmm, well I can't pay my boyfriend..."

"...What?"

"That would be odd." Arthur turned to look at him. "What's mine is yours."

"That's...that's when you're married..." Al muttered.

Arthur looked back down and rolled himself forward, out of Al's grip. "It is if you want it." This was partially a test to determine Al's seriousness, but also Arthur trusting the American with practically everything.

"That's not how it works."

Arthur didn't respond, instead continuing onto the library and closing the door behind him when he got there, to give Al some time to think.

Al cursed at the door shutting, going to the living room to collapse on the couch. He put his head in his hands, searching the dark for an answer. He thought getting the weekly 750 would get him out of the situation with Matt, but if he couldn't get it... He cursed again, close to tears. To think to have everything perfect, and then to have it come crashing down.

He'd have to figure out another way.

Arthur stayed in the library for an hour and then came out. He frowned when he saw Al curled up on the couch. "Alfred?" He rolled over hesitantly. "Al? I'm sorry. It was just a suggestion- a stupid one. Of course I'll keep paying you-" He stopped talking and backed away. "I'm sorry." he said again softly, turning away.

Al blinked up at him, but shook his head when Arthur turned. "No no no, it's okay, it's...it's totally fine."

Arthur stopped. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Stop it, nothing happened."

Arthur turned to him. "Are- Are you sure?"

"...Yeah!"

"All right." Arthur hesitated and then leaned forward slowly.

Al forced a soft smile on himself and leaned over to kiss him gently.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Al's neck and leaned forward, off the chair and onto the couch. Al wrapped his arms around the Englishman and pulled him against himself. Arthur cursed softly as his legs swung cumbersomely against the couch and pulled away, looking down.

Al laughed and picked him up bridal style, placing him in his lap. "There."

"Thank you. And I do apologize."

"...It's fine." Al smiled softly and kissed him one more time.

Arthur noticed the hesitation once more and sighed internally, but kissed back with all he had, hoping to please Al in some way and fix what he'd done. He slipped his tongue into Al's mouth and played with the piercing. Al squeaked in surprise, but he moaned softly and opened his mouth a bit wider, more eagerly. Arthur took that as a good sign and pressed forward, swirling his tongue around the metal and moving his hands down to trace Al's abs.

Al shuddered, still grinning, and let out a muffled moan once more. He mumbled a curse.

"What? What is it?" Arthur pulled back immediately, looking worried.

"Don't stop, my God, 'cause that was hot, go on."

"O-Okay..." Arthur leaned forward again, kissing him gently, but this time not going in. Instead he teased Al's bottom lip lightly with his own lips and teeth.

"Mmm, Jesus fuck." Al pressed himself lightly onto him. "C'mon."

Arthur ever so slowly licked Al's lower lip while moving his hands lower to rub circles into the American's hips with his thumbs. Al bit the inside of his cheek harshly and moaned a tiny bit, pushing his hips upward. Arthur finally slipped his tongue inside Al's mouth, and his hands splayed against his hips.

Al groaned softly, playing with Arthur's tongue as it came into his mouth. Arthur drew back briefly for air before plunging back into his mouth, tongue pressed against Al's. Al greedily pushed his tongue back against Arthur's, grinning a bit.

Arthur let out a very soft, throaty moan as the metal piercing pressed into his tongue. This was nice, but he hadn't felt true pleasure in a long time, and he wondered if Al would explore and find out his sensitive spot.

Al grinned broadly when he heard that, biting his lip. "Hey, where the fuck do you get turned on again?"

"Why don't you find out?" Arthur mumbled against his mouth.

Al grinned again and moved his mouth back to Arthur's, kissing him, then the corner of his mouth. After that he went on to kiss his cheek, then jaw. "Hard or rough at all?"

"Mmm, feels nice, but no."

"Ugh, you want it all cute and gentle?"

"Sometimes."

"Jesus Christ then what do you like?"

"Just go easy for now."

Al rolled his eyes and kept going, kissing gently down his jaw and then neck. Arthur's breathing quickened when he reached his neck, and he let out a soft squeak. Al glanced at him and smirked, kissing the spot softly again.

"Hnnnngh." Arthur moved closer to him, his arms tightening around Al's body.

"Well that was easy." Al mused with a purr, kissing gently down his neck.

"Belt up and just kiss me." Arthur muttered, peppering Al's hair with little kisses.

Al grinned and kept going, stopping at one spot to flick his tongue out against the skin there.

Arthur curled closer to him, squirming slightly away from the sensation with a pleasured 'eep'.

Al snickered. "Jesus, you're a little mouse or somethin'." He kissed the spot again, sucking gently.

"Holy- don't stop, don't ever stop tha- ahh..." Arthur broke off and tightened his arms around Al's neck, ignoring their aching. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but it just felt so _good_.

Al wrapped his arms around him, kissing the spot again and moving his mouth to a spot on the other side of his neck, sucking harder than the last.

Arthur went limp, both from pleasure and exhaustion. His arms slid to his sides and he let Al do whatever he wanted.

"Whoa." Al caught him a bit, laying him down on the couch. "That enough, or?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have much endurance. But please don't stop. Not yet."

Al grinned and nodded softly, setting his feet in the right positions on the couch so he could straddle him and lean back to his neck.

Arthur couldn't feel his weight, Al was too low for that, but he was definitely reacting to the kisses. This went on for another fifteen minutes before Arthur finally pulled away. "E-Enough. You must be hard..."

"I _was_ hard, holy fuck."

"Do you want me to err...take care of it?"

Al stared at him. "...Fuck yeah I do."

"Get up here then."

Al was grinning like a madman, and he gladly did as told.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him and removed his pants, taking him into his mouth and swirling his tongue around Al's shaft and head.

Al was leaning on the couch's armrest, and he dug his nails into it as hard as he could, gritting his teeth. "H-Holy shit." he breathed.

Arthur leaned back a bit and then forward, driving in and out on his cock, his tongue not once stopping its movements. When Al finally came, he accepted it and swallowed all of it.

"Fucking hell." Al fell onto the couch next to him and draped an arm over him. "You're fuckin' _good_ at that."

Arthur wiped his mouth tiredly and closed his eyes, thoroughly exhausted by all of that. "Thank you." he murmured.

Al kissed his cheek gently. "You okay?"

"Just a bit tired, love."

Al grinned and kissed him on the lips. "To bed?"

"One moment." With his last bits of strength Arthur bit down hard on Al's neck, just below the jaw where it would be very visible and obvious. He sucked at the spot until it left a nice hickey. "Now off to bed." he mumbled when he pulled away. "Forget the chair, just carry me."

Al moaned the hardest then, not at all expecting that. He muttered an OMG before picking him up and wobbily standing. Once he was up straight, he carried him to bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Phew, I don't usually write stuff like that, and this will most likely be the only story of mine that gets into such details. Oh, and I'll never get any more detailed than that.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur held on as best he could, and he was smiling softly as he was set down.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling funny."

"I'm happy. I suppose I'm worried this will come back to bite me in the arse in the future, but now I don't care. And it's not even three and I'm more tired than after a full day."

Al laughed gently, leaning down to put his nose against Arthur's hair. "I'm down for sleeping if you are."

"Yes. Stay with me?"

"Uh yeah." Al slipped under the covers, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around the other.

Arthur nuzzled closer to him and pressed a light kiss to his chest before falling asleep.

Al put his chin on top of Arthur's head, pulling him closer and closing his own eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes.

Arthur woke the next morning before Al and he sighed contently into the American's chest while he waited for him to wake.

Al shuddered a bit at the breathing, blinking awake in seconds. "Who...?"

"It's just me, love."

"Oh. _Hello_." Al grinned and kissed Arthur's nose before yawning. "What's up?"

"I'm starving."

"Again?"

"The last time I ate was yesterday morning, so yes, again."

"W- it's the next day? Holyshit." Al groaned and stretched. "Whadaya want?"

"Toast. And could we go to that library again later today?"

Al nodded. "Sure. In the Aston?"

"Of course, what else?"

"Uh, jet pack?"

"Don't have any."

"Shit." Al kissed him. "Sure, sure."

Arthur kissed back eagerly, and then pulled back. "So get to it."

"Ohoho." Al snickered and got up, leaving him to make the toast.

Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled. He ate quickly and they set off once he was finished. Al once again lit up when he saw the car, but didn't fawn over it too much. "Do you know how to drive slower?" Arthur asked him at some point.

"Nope." Al smirked. "There's only fast and faster."

"Wonderful." Arthur muttered. "You're going to get caught one day."

"Hope not." Al glanced in the mirror. "Speak of the devil."

"Lose them."

"I am, I am- why the fuck are there two?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Probably learned their lesson from the last time."

"Fuck. Fuck." Al pressed on the gas, weaving between cars and glancing back from time to time.

"Calm down, just focus."

"I can't when the other one disappeared!"

"It'll be okay."

Al sighed and glanced back again, before throwing the wheel to the right, the car going into a drift on the turn.

Arthur gripped the door tightly and gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

Al sped on, glancing back. The dirt road ended and cut into a normal one, on which he had to turn at the last second again. This road was empty, and he glanced around them constantly.

"Did you lose them?"

"I don't know."

Arthur glanced around and cursed softly when he spotted flashing lights behind them. "Shit."

"Fuck." Al gritted his teeth and weaved in between a few cars as he glanced back. but as he turned back to the front he cursed, turning and slamming the brakes, skidding the car to a stop. A police car blocked their path both in front and behind them. "Fuck."

Arthur glanced at him. "I'm assuming they don't like you very much..." he said quickly and lowly.

"Fuck, they don't like me at _all_." Al slammed his palm into the armrest.

"It'll be okay. They know my family name." Arthur said, partially to himself. He grasped Al's hand and squeezed it.

"Fuck." Al mumbled as a gun was pointed at him from the front of the car, on top of the hood. He pushed his door open and stepped out, hands in the air. It was barely seconds before he was slammed into the side of the car, hands grabbed and pulled behind him as he cursed.

Arthur winced as he watched. He waited, glancing at Al worriedly, for another policeman to come up to him.

Arthur's door was pulled open for him, the policeman waving a hand. "Step out of the car."

"I can't." Arthur replied calmly.

"Step out of-"

"I cannot do that. There's a wheelchair in the back." Arthur fixed him with a stare.

The policeman looked at him before looking back at Al, who was moving around in the other policeman's grip.

"I'm his motherfuckin' aid, dumbass!"

After a short thinking moment they decided escorting them to the station would be safer, and one of the policemen shoved Al into the car harshly.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked softly once the policeman moved away.

Al nodded softly, hand on his cheek. "Fine. Fucking fuck."

"Did they recognize you?"

"_Yeah_. My guy was already threatening me with stuff." Al rubbed the side of his head.

"What stuff?" Arthur glanced up at him sharply.

"Stuff." Al turned the engine on and followed the first police car, the other one trailing behind them.

Arthur sighed and pursed his lips, watching the landscape pass in silence.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's a buncha shit you don't wanna go through." Al muttered, rubbing one of his eyes.

"What is, the station?"

"The police. Going to them too." Al sighed, glancing at his wrists and cursing. There were a few sharp cuts on them, but he ignored it and looked ahead again.

Arthur followed his gaze and intook his breath sharply. "Alfred..." he said softly.

"What?"

Arthur but his lip. "Is there any way you could lose them?"

"No." Al mumbled softly. "And they know it's me anyways. I don't wanna get beat up for it later.

Arthur nodded and lapsed into silence, thinking.

They got to the station a few minutes later, and the policeman in the first car was already getting out to get Al.

"Just...wait here, kay?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Al glanced at him before getting out of the car. He was grabbed and pushed forward, but he mumbled something and the policeman backlashed, slamming him against the car again. There was a short conversation going down, the cop threatening he could hurt Al all he wanted and deem it in his own self defense. After another few minutes, Al was shoved to the ground, driver's door opening. "You wait here." With that, Al was grabbed and shoved toward the station door.

Arthur cried out softly and gritted is teeth at the rough treatment, but could do nothing more but watch what was going on.

About an hour passed before the doors opened and Al was shoved out in a stumble. The American looked back, flipping them all off and yelling something at them before he kept walking for the car, a hand over his mouth and nose. Both were bleeding.

Arthur's mouth opened, but then snapped closed as he scowled.

Al opened the door, plopping down in his seat and cursing softly, wiping the blood off on his jeans.

"Stop that." Arthur moved Al's hand out of the way and gently wiped the blood away with a handkerchief. "What did they do to you?"

"Bitt'ah hittin'." Al replied with a sort of slur, wiping the blood on his sleeves as well.

"Al, stop that. You'll dirty your clothes. And a _bit_ of hitting? Take me out. I want to speak with them."

Al shook his head, starting the car. "A bit... they let me off cause I was with you." He motioned at his bloody mouth and nose. "But they hadda get somethin' outta bringing me in."

Arthur opened his door. "Take me inside there. They shouldn't hit you, no matter what you did before."

"_Arthur_." Al grabbed Arthur's arm, the other hand still on his mouth. "They'll press charges. Leave it, I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it okay." Arthur said frustratedly. He leaned over and very lightly kissed the places he was injured.

Al smiled gently, closing his eyes for that time. "Thanks."

Arthur caressed his cheek before sitting back down and closing his door. "Let's just go home. Slowly."

Al chuckled and drove off, keeping within 10 kph over the limit.

Once they were back at the house, Arthur rolled himself to the bathroom, gesturing for Al to follow him.

Al groaned. "Whyyyyy?" He followed nonetheless.

Arthur pulled him down onto the closed toilet seat and began carefully washing his face with warm water, removing the last traces of blood.

Al closed his eyes and let him work, groaning in relief lightly at certain times of the washing. "Thanks babe."

"Of course, love." Arthur blushed slightly at the nickname.

Al snickered softly, kissing his cheek. "Uh huh. Sorry about the library."

"It's fine, Al. I have a library here."

"Still..."

"Stop that. It's fine. What do you want me to do, yell? Hit you?"

Al winced a little. "...You can?"

Arthur raised a hand at him, but used it to caress his cheek before kissing him. "I wouldn't ever do that." he said softly.

Al grinned softly. "Thanks... Though, do your worst in bed. I'm all for that then." He snickered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If I last that long."

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"If you last, yeah you will, shush."

"I meant in bed, idiot. You know I get tired quickly."

"Oh." Al snickered again. "It won't last long anyways, it's sex. But we'll see."

Arthur rolled backwards ad maneuvered himself out the door. "Did you see your brother on Friday?"

"...Not yet." Al stood up. "I plan on doing it later."

"Go now. I have some phone calls to take care of."

Al nodded, grabbing a smaller bag. "You sure?"

"Yes. Watch yourself, all right? I'm running out of clean towels." Arthur replied with a soft smile.

Al laughed. "Kay."

He left right away, more calmed than last time, but he held the money in the unopened envelope tightly. Matt was once again there, surprised, as Al shoved the money into his chest with a huge grin. This time he hugged Matt before leaving, walking back to Arthur's with much enthusiasm.

Arthur meanwhile had been on the phone with his brother Scott- an interesting conversation in itself. Now he was sitting in the living room, a hot lady with a tape measure and a briefcase sitting on the couch opposite him.

"He will be here soon, and then we can start." he told her. "Thank you for coming at such short notice."

"Of course." The woman smiled pleasantly and leaned back into the couch.

Al walked into the house, throwing his things down onto the floor. "Hey A- oooh hi."

"Al, this is Kate. She'll be taking our measurements."

"Alla 'em?" Al smirked and held his hand out to her. "Hi there, Kate."

Kate shook it firmly and grinned. "No, not every one." She turned to Arthur. "Black for him?"

"Yes. And satin. Al, will you want a vest or no?"

"What?"

"For your suit. Two piece or three piece?"

"...Uhhh?"

"Without the vest, then." Arthur decided. "Measure him."

Kate stood and approached the American with the tape measure. "Hold still."

"Whatever the lady wishes." Al offered a smirk and stood still. "This isn't a get naked kinda thing?"

"No." Arthur and Kate said together.

"Well shit." Al put his hands up in a surrender position. "Jacket at least?"

"If you must." Kate said, stepping around him to measure his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm askin' you, sweetcheeks, don't wanna make this hard or anythin'."

"It doesn't matter. Humour yourself if you want to."

Al rolled his eyes. "All English people grumpy?"

Kate laughed and crouched down to measure his waist and legs.

Al pursed his lips when he glanced down at her, afterwards looking to Arthur with a grin.

"You're in a relationship." Arthur reminded him.

"I know, the hell did I do? I'm just talkin' with the lovely lady while she checks out my legs."

"Mhm."

Kate quickly finished up with Al and then started on Arthur. She had no trouble with the top half, but hesitated when it came to the legs. She turned to Al. "Can you hold him up for me so I can measure his legs?"

"Mhm." Al went over to pick him up, arms around Arthur's waist and chin on his shoulder as he held him up in a standing position.

"Let me know if he gets too heavy, and I'll try to hurry." Kate said, crouching again.

"Oh, he's never heavy, in any position." Al snickered.

Arthur whacked him lightly and drew back to give him a stare.

"What, what? Is Kate a homophobic bitch?"

"She is not." Kate called cheerfully from the ground.

"Awesome, see? Kate's cool and hot."

Arthur rolled his eyes and rested his head on Al's shoulder, breathing lightly against his neck. His arms wound their way around Al's shoulders.

"Oh hey." Al breathed, kissing his cheek. "Sorry Kate, want in on it too?"

"I'm fine." Kate stood and packed up. "The suits will be ready before the 23rd, don't worry Arthur."

Arthur nodded softly against Al's neck. "Thank you. Good bye."

Kate waved and left.

"Byeeeeeeeeee Kate- why the 23rd?"

"We have to go to the estate then, and it would be better if we were in suits." Arthur pressed a light kiss to Al's skin.

Al smiled. "Why?"

"There's a party then."

"Whyyyy, did someone die?"

"No, though they're probably betting on me."

"Oh, don't say that." Al set him down. "Why then?"

Arthur reluctantly let go of him and strapped himself in, mumbling something under his breath.

"Birthday?"

"Yes. Mine." Arthur made a face and rolled off.

* * *

**A/N**: Let's just say it's April in here...


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait, really?!" Al followed excitedly. "That's awesome, shit! What do ya want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"A knick-knack?"

"Really, I want nothing. You don't have to get me anything."

"Birthday sex?"

Arthur laughed. "You would suggest that. I want nothing. It would be best to forget about the matter entirely, but they won't let me."

"Come oooon. Spa thing? Knife? Hot chick?"

"If I agree to the sex will you belt up?"

"Fuck yeah I will."

"Then the sex will do. But we still have to go to the party. It's next Saturday."

"Uuuuuugh. Kay. How long?"

"How long what?"

"Is the party?"

"From six until ten? Maybe eleven."

"Uuuugh. Kay. Kay kay, I'll survive."

Arthur stopped in the library and reached for a book. "Make me some tea?"

Al nodded, returning with two teacups. One was given to Arthur.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the other one.

"Water for me."

"Ahh." Arthur opened the book to the spot he left off on and continued, occasionally sipping at his tea.

Al dropped into a separate chair, drinking all his water before leaning back and falling asleep.

Arthur started to read, but when he heard the light snores he glanced up and watched Al sleep instead, his green eyes roaming over the contours of the American's face.

Al blinked awake after an hour, wiping his eyes and yawning cutely. "Heey."

Arthur smiled at the sight. "Hello."

Al yawned again and closed his eyes. "Sleep- eat well?"

"I neither slept nor ate."

"Fuck, read well?"

"I wasn't reading for long."

"Oh?"

"Yes. What time is it now?"

"Uhm..." Al glanced back. "Seven."

"Let's go out to eat."

"Out? You sure?"

"Why not? My treat this time."

Al blinked. "Uh...okay, sure."

Arthur wanted walk instead of taking the car, so Al pushed him through the streets until he found a place he liked that served both vegetarian and normal food. They settled down at a table for two in the back. "Is this okay?" It wasn't as fancy as the place Al took him to, but it was above average décor.

"This is fucking fancy!" Al whispered, looking around. "Wow..."

Arthur smiled at him. "I've always wanted to try the food here, but not alone."

"Yeah." Al looked around again. "Someone would probs kill you here for that fancy seat."

"Well, good thing I have you to protect me."

Al winked with a grin. "Hell yeah you do."

Arthur felt a warm feeling growing in his chest and he looked down smiling. "What do you want?"

Al looked through the menu. "Ugh...this." He pointed to the cheapest vegetarian plate he could find. "Sounds hella good."

Arthur glanced suspiciously at him, but then nodded. When the waiter came by he ordered the salad and water for Al, and a steak and tea for himself.

"Steak and tea?" Al wrinkled his nose.

"I take tea with everything. And while your cooking is brilliant, I miss meat."

"Not the point- though hey thanks- even I know steak is supposed to be with wine or something."

"I don't like wine that much."

"Do you like _anything_ other than tea?"

"...Rum. Whiskey. Did you ever taste tea with rum in it?"

"No."

"It's very good."

"Aha."

Arthur lapsed into silence, casting an eye around at the décor.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"These spoons are _hella_ fancy."

Arthur glanced at him. "That they are..."

Al nodded eagerly. "Wow..." He glanced at the other tables. "How much to you think they're worth?"

"I don't know, more than less fancy spoons?"

"Uh huh." Al turned to grab a knife from a different table.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that, and you are going to put that back."

"What? I'm just comparing them!" He raised both knives to look at. "Wow, they have a different design on the bottom!"

"How interesting."

"Uh huh!" Al kept grinning at the two knives, still looking them over. After a moment he turned to place the other one back.

Arthur turned and glanced at the kitchen to see if their food was coming.

Al glanced around the table again, fingers fiddling with themselves. "So what's up, Artie?"

"Not much, just out on a date, you know. And you? How are you feeling?"

Al grinned. "I'm okay. Hangin' out. Their portions better be big."

Arthur nodded. "I've heard they're good about that here."

"Really? Thank God, I need my Greek."

The waiter came by with their food and drink not long after that. Al's salad was in a large bowl, but Arthur's, while the presentation was very pretty, had a slightly smaller portion.

"Art, want some of mine with your steak?"

"I'm fine. But thank you for the offer." Arthur delicately cut into his steak.

"Alright." Al started to eat, pouring a lot of the sauce that came with it over his food.

Arthur ate quickly, relishing the taste of meat after a few weeks of missing out on it, and then sipped at his tea. "Is it good?"

Al nodded eagerly. "Yeah." He pushed the empty bowl away from himself. "Really good."

"Do you like chocolate?"

"What?"

"Chocolate. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

Arthur waved the waiter over and whispered something in his ear as he took their plates away. A few minutes later, he came back and placed a lava cake between them, with two spoons on the side.

Al raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, fancy."

Arthur smiled and took a spoon and cut a bit off, raising the loaded utensil to Al's mouth.

Al laughed, leaning over to take it into his mouth, licking around the spoon once when he pulled back. "So we gonna do that for alla this?"

"If you would like to."

Al grabbed the spoon he got, taking a bit of the cake and holding it out to Arthur.

Arthur accepted it, licking his lips slowly after he swallowed. "It's good." He held up another bite for Al.

"I swear, I dunno if you _plan_ to, but we're trying to be as sexual as we can with this."

"Fair enough." Arthur's tongue flicked around the spoon next bite he received, and his eyes darkened a bit.

"Jesus Christ." Al muttered, grinning a bit. "You wanna get me hard in a fucking restaurant?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "_Can_ I do that?"

"No, as in you fucking already are!"

Arthur chuckled as he held out another bite. "You are something else."

"Mhm. And different's always hot." Al grinned and took the bite, pushing the spoon down a bit as he moved his lips down it.

"Am I different?" Arthur slid the spoon from his mouth.

"Mmm...yeah. Y'are."

Arthur smiled at the table and immediately held out another bite to him. Al took it, licking his lips before offering the Englishman some in return.

When the lava cake was gone, Arthur called the waiter over again and asked for the bill. He paid and turned to Al. "Let's go home so you can take care of that hard-on."

Al went red, grinning a tiny bit as he stood and grabbed the chair, rolling him back.

"Can you do it yourself, or...?" Arthur asked when they made it into the house.

"Well, I can, but a helping mouth is always helpful." He snickered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "To bed then."

"Wait, really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Dude, no one gets more than one blow job in a week, holy shit!"

"I've no other way of helping you. You could try down there, but I doubt the reaction would be satisfactory."

Al snickered. "You're so calm about it, Jesus, if I could I'd be givin' back."

"You do give back." Arthur gestured to his neck.

"...Really?"

Arthur nodded with a smile.

"Holy shit am I gonna blow you _hard_ for this."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head the whole way to his bed. Al changed him and lifted him onto the mattress, and once he was settled he gestured for Al to come. The American came without question and half an hour later they were both done, cuddling on Al's request. Arthur rested his head on Al's chest and sighed softly, tracing light patterns into the muscle below him with his fingertips.

Al hummed softly, kissing Arthur's hair. "So how would the sex work?"

"Down there?"

"With us?"

"Ahh. Well, you could enter me but I wouldn't react, and it would basically be as if you were thrusting into a hole in a rock." Arthur shrugged. "But you're welcome to try."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Shit damn."

"What?"

"I dunno. Guess I can kiss you up while I do it."

"I suppose that could work."

"Mhm. We're gonna have to try it."

"Perhaps later." Arthur nuzzled to him.

"Uh huh." Al kissed his head again. "Just cuddling now?"

Arthur tilted his head up a bit so he could look Al in the face, his green eyes bright. He nodded.

Al laughed, kissing his nose. "Cute."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "You know, you act all tough, but you've got a soft spot." he murmured, inching forward.

"No I don't, I'm a tough cookie!"

"Oh yes, so tough. I'm utterly terrified of you."

"Shaddup. No soft spot."

"Oh really?" Arthur leaned forward more and peppered his nose and cheeks with little kisses.

Al grinned brightly, nuzzling to him with a soft purr.

Arthur chuckled. "Oh yes. That's so tough." he muttered in between kisses.

"Rawr."

"I'm _so_ scared."

"Well shit, what do you want, a knife pulled on you?"

"No. Just admit you have a soft spot."

"I don't. Just cause _I'm_ cute."

"Not even for me?" Arthur's eyes widened slightly.

"...Nope. Toughie McTough."

"I see." Arthur rolled off him, his legs flopping awkwardly off a second behind him. "All right then. Good night." He turned away from him, onto his side so his back was to Al.

"Hey, c'mon."

"I won't kiss you or anything until you admit it."

"Oh, c'mon."

"No. If you're so tough, you can take it. Good night, Al. Stay or go to your own bed, I don't care."

"Alright, I admit."

"You admit what?"

"I'm a cutie pie."

"Wrong admittance."

"I'm a cutie pie with a soft spot?"

"Better..."

"For a certain mega hot cripple."

Arthur turned back around. "Now was that so hard?" he asked. "Also, 'mega hot'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Al grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

Al hummed with a kiss back to him. "With awesome blow job skills." he mumbled into the kiss.

Arthur's cheeks coloured. "Belt up." he mumbled back.

Al smirked and bit the corner of Arthur's lip before pulling back.

"A-Ahh..." Arthur moved a bit closer.

"Oh? You're into biting?"

"I guess? I didn't have many opportunities for sex before this."

Al snickered as he bit his neck gently. "This is what I meant by rough."

Arthur's top half shuddered with pleasure. "O-Oh... Not now, Al, w-we just did it."

Al bit harder, flicking his tongue out gently.

Arthur curled into him, letting out a soft, throaty moan. "Al-_Alfred_."

"Mmm?"

"Not- Later, maybe?"

Al sighed, kissing him. "Fine."

"Thank you." Arthur snuggled up right against Al's side and closed his eyes. "Good night." he murmured.

"Night, babe."

Arthur woke up the next morning early as usual and he gently twisted around so he was facing Al while he waited for the other to wake.

Al groaned awake, turning and wrapping his arms more around Arthur. "Eeeey."

"Good morning." Arthur said pleasantly.

Al mumbled one back and sloppily kissed his hair.

"Come on, wake up. I want a bath today. A nice, long, relaxing one."

"Alooooone?"

"Yes."

"Damnit."

"I do need some time to myself."

"Ugh. No fun."

Arthur smiled. "Just go prepare it."

Al rolled his eyes and got out of bed, grumbling as he left.

Arthur smirked to himself as he waited, smoothing out the sheets.

Al came back a bit later to strip him down and carry him to the bathtub, gently lowering him into the water.

Arthur didn't react as first, but sighed contently when his stomach and chest dipped into the warm water.

"...You sure you wanna be alone?"

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge, but after a moment he half-opened them and motioned lazily to the American. "Oh, get in here."

"Really? I thought it was alone time?"

"Do you want to come in or not?"

Al stripped in a few seconds, climbing in on the other side of the spacious tub. "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where ya want me to sit?"

"Next to me."

Al grinned and sat down next to him, groaning softly. "I make nice baths."

"It does feel nice." Arthur glanced down at his pale legs. "Well, to the parts of me that _can_ feel."

Al glanced at his legs before putting his own on top.

"Why?"

"Why _not_?"

Arthur leaned to the side and rested his head on Al's shoulder, his hand stretched out before him and playing with the water. "I don't know."

"Exactly." Al reached over to kiss his hair.

They stayed in the bath like that for another half hour, until the water grew cold and Arthur started shivering faintly. "Take me out."

Al got out himself, pulling Arthur out and setting him on the toilet. "Once sec."

"All right."

Al wiped himself down with a fluffy towel from the closet and got dressed, sighing happily. "I feel fresh."

"And I feel wet. And cold." Arthur muttered.

Al snickered, walking over to hug him gently. "Now?"

"Now you'll be wet again. Idiot."

Al snickered again. "If you're warm, then it was worth it, babe."

"Oh stop that." Arthur murmured into his neck, blushing.

Al kissed his cheek. "Cute." He picked him up and carried him off to get him dressed. Once that was done, he set him down in the wheelchair.

"Let's go for a stroll now."

"Mmm? Mindless old people strolling?"

"To the park." Arthur shot him a light glare.

Al snickered. "Oookay." He grinned and grabbed the handlebars. "Slow or fast?"

About an hour later, they were in the park, Al slowly pushing the chair and chatting up a storm as they went. But after a few more minutes he suddenly froze, staring straight ahead.

Arthur turned to look at him in concern. "Al?"

"Is that...?" Al squinted a little bit at the figure meters away, a small blond ponytail reaching his shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"...Matt?" Al answered when his brother was feet away.

* * *

**A/N**: A bit of an unplanned meeting there...


	10. Chapter 10

Matt blinked awake from his daze and looked straight at him. "_Al_?"

Arthur glanced between the two of them with some apprehension showing on his face.

"What the hell are you-" Matt looked at Arthur, who gazed back steadily at him. "Al, what the fuck are you doing?"

"...Er, walking?"

"Jesus Christ, you know this man, right? – Hello- you aren't trying to..." Matt gave him a look.

Al huffed. "_No_, I'm not."

"Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you." Arthur stuck out his hand.

Matt blinked down to him and reached out to firmly shake his hand. "Matthew Williams, same here." He glanced at Al. "He isn't bothering you, is he?"

Arthur shook it as firmly as he could and tried not to wince. "Of course not. He's my caretaker."

Matt turned to Al, who grinned sheepishly.

"He's been with me for the past few weeks."

"...Aha." Matt lowered his hand to his side. "I'm..." He kept looking at Al. "Glad he is."

"He's been doing a fine job." Arthur glanced at Al as well and offered him a small smile. "Except for the times he doesn't listen." The smile turned mischievous. "But he's a good lad."

Al couldn't help but grin a little bit, shifting on his feet. "Uh huh. Though those times are the best times."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course they are."

Al snickered softly before looking back at Matt, knuckles white against the handlebars.

Arthur leaned back and lightly bumped his head against one of Al's hands, the gesture meant to be reassuring.

"Well, I have to go now." Matt said, looking back to Arthur. "I...hope he doesn't become a bother." He offered his hand for another shake.

"Oh, I don't see that happening." Arthur accepted the hand and shook it. "It was nice meeting you, Matthew."

Matt gave a little bow of his head. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Kirkland." With that he pulled away, walking past them. But as he went, he gently took Al's shoulder and squeezed, glancing at him before continuing on his way.

"So that's your brother..."

"...Yeah."

"He was nice."

Al glanced back proudly. "Yeah. He's cool."

"He didn't seem as if he hated you." Arthur said quietly, glancing back as well.

Al shrugged a little bit. "He doesn't have to show it."

Arthur reached behind him and patted Al's arm lightly, albeit a little awkwardly.

Al chuckled. "Thanks Artie..." He glanced back again, but Matt was gone.

"Come now, let's sit. It's nice out." Arthur looked up at the sky briefly, where clouds were gathering on the horizon. "For now."

"Oh." Al glanced out. "Think it's gonna rain later?" He sat down on the nearest park bench he found, moving the wheelchair so it was next to him.

Arthur looked at the clouds again and swallowed heavily. "There might be a storm." he murmured.

Al looked at him. "Hey..." He patted Arthur's back. "I'll massage you."

"Thank you." Arthur leaned into the touch. "How are your injuries?"

Al glanced at himself. "Normal, I guess."

"I think we'll be able to stop bandaging them now, if they don't hurt that much anymore."

"Kay." Al said, nodding.

Arthur leaned over to rest his head on Al's shoulder. "Talk."

"What?"

"Talk about something. Anything."

"Why?"

"I no longer like the silence."

Al laughed a bit, turning his head enough to kiss his cheek. "Gimmie something to talk about then."

Arthur closed his eyes as Al's lips brushed his cheek. "What are you going to do when you pay off Matt?"

"...I dunno... I wanna talk with him."

Arthur nodded. "Are you going to move back in with him?"

"I dunno." Al said softly. "Maybe unofficially. I still gotta watch you."

"Do what you feel is right."

"I just told you what I'm doing. I don't need no dramatic advice." Al chuckled.

Arthur laughed softly, but flinched when a drop of rain hit his shoulder. "Can we go now?"

Al glanced up and nodded. "With mega speed?"

"Yes." Arthur muttered as more rain fell.

Al grinned. "Alright." He pulled his jacket off to drape over Arthur. "Away we go!" With that, he ran off.

Arthur gripped the chair and jacket tightly. Even though Al was running as fast as he could while pushing a wheelchair without turning it over or crashing into anything, they still managed to get wet. Arthur sighed, breathing heavily and dripping water as they got inside.

"Aww, man!" Al sighed and shook his arms off, water hitting the ground. "We gotta change you, Artie."

"Something warm, please."

"I would think." Al grabbed his jacket and threw it in the bathroom before carrying Arthur to his bed and setting him down on a towel on top of the sheets. "Cute sweater?"

"Why not?"

Al grinned brightly and got him dressed, putting him in a large sweater- biggest he could find, and some pants. He then removed the towel and threw it into the bathroom with the wet clothes, moving Arthur to the chair now.

"If you could...also hang up my punk clothes..."

Al grinned, returning to the closet. "Got it."

"Thank you..." Al seemed to like them and he still fit them, so it couldn't hurt every once in a while.

Al came back after a while, sprawling down over the chair on Arthur's lap and laying his head against Arthur's chest. "Mmm."

Arthur raised his hand and ran it through his hair. "Hello there."

Al purred softly. "Heey."

"What would you like to do now?"

"Honestly, sex is nice. And you look hella cute."

"Is sex really all you think about?" Arthur asked, pinking slightly at the 'cute' part.

"Noooooo."

"Oh really?" Arthur lightly tugged on a strand of his hair. "What else do you think about, then?"

Al hummed in response to the pull. "You."

Arthur blushed. "Y-You don't..."

"Yeah I do. You and sex. Sometimes mixed."

"We just had sex last night."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten already?" Arthur tugged on his hair again.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm... I dunno, you should remind me."

"You are ridiculous." Arthur told him amusedly.

"Nooo, I'm _hot_, remember?"

"I don't recall saying that."

"You said, 'Al, babe, your body's super hot'."

Arthur scoffed. "I did not. I don't speak like that."

Al cleared his throat. "Eeeeey! Bippity bobbity boo, this 'ere chap is all but much too handsome, eh?"

"Git, I don't sound like that either." Arthur whacked him lightly.

Al snickered. "Well then, hot or not?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Arthur teased.

"Ey. Or Imma get mad this time."

"Oh, I'm utterly terrified." Arthur continued in the same tone as before. He was slightly curious what a mad Al would look like.

Al rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

Arthur kissed his nose. "Yes, I'm shaking."

"Oh stop it." Al mumbled, but gladly pressed his nose to the other's lips.

Arthur parted his lips and let his tongue run over Al's nose very lightly before he pulled back.

Al gasped softly in surprise. "Shit, Artie."

"Hmm?"

Al pressed his nose over again. "Yer cute."

"Am I?" Arthur just kissed him this time, and when he leaned back he had a teasing smirk on his face.

"Uh huh." Al let one of his hands travel up Arthur's side. "Hella cute."

Arthur lightly squirmed away from him, the action tickling him a bit. "You're not bad yourself."

"Cute? Me?"

"In a way..."

Al snickered. "Uh huh."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "But mostly 'hella hot', as you would say." he admitted.

Al grinned brightly and kissed Arthur's neck. "Thanks~!"

"I- ahh...I won't be saying that again." Arthur mumbled after letting out a soft sound of pleasure.

"Oh, shame." Al ran his lips down his neck a little before pulling back.

Arthur groaned and moved closer to him. "So don't- don't get used to it."

"Uh huh." Al snickered, running a hand through Arthur's hair.

Arthur leaned into the touch, smiling softly. "I never did apologize for how much of an arsehole I was to you during the interview. So I'm sorry for that."

Al laughed. "No prob, thought you were just hella grumpy."

"I was in a bad mood. That was utter torture, everyone else was just a boring imbecile or they were doing it for stupid reasons."

"Oh. Like?"

"I think one of them had a fetish for cripples. Had a strange smile on his face as he told Owen that he liked how they were so helpless and couldn't do anything."

"...What the fuck? Jesus Christ, that was a murderer!"

"He was out of the room after that."

"I fucking hope so."

"He was right before you."

"Really? ...Oh, that Russian guy?"

"Yes. I think Owen was thoroughly creeped out as well."

"Shit. I'd be too! You weren't?!"

"I was mildly disturbed, yes, but I'm good at hiding such things."

"Uh huh. What'd you think of me?"

Arthur hesitated for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't trust you if I met you on the street..."

"Oi, I wouldn't trust you either. Ya suddenly pull a gun on me or something- shit nah."

"I don't even own a gun."

"Shhh. I wouldn't know that."

"I'm positive I'd be more scared of you."

"Eh. I'd just grin at cha and keep going."

"Perhaps, but let's face it, you don't look like the gentlest person in the world." Arthur pointed out.

Al blinked, looking down at himself. "Why not?"

"Well let's see, red eyes, a missing tooth, a whole bunch of tattoos, your overenthusiasm about sex..."

"You can't see the tats! And a buncha people have missing teeth. What's wrong with red eyes and sex?"

Arthur chuckled and shook his head softly. "Nothing. But to a stranger, that can seem intimidating. Not many people have red eyes."

Al blinked. "...I think they're cool..."

"So do I, love."

Al grinned. "Aww, honey boo." He snickered, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"You have ridiculous nicknames."

"Why? Babe?"

"That one's all right, I suppose."

"Kay, babe. What, you mean honey boo? That's an American joke."

"What the hell kind of joke is that?"

"You don't get it?"

"No, I don't."

"Yup. Whatever. Uh...sweetcheeks?"

Arthur made a slight face. "If you must, though I suppose it's not as horrible as honey boo."

Al snickered. "Um...I dunno. Cutie pie...other stuff."

"Not cutie pie."

"Kay cutie pie."

Arthur whacked him in the abs. "I said no!" He huffed. "It sounds girly."

"Ow! Fuck, don't hit me there!"

"Why not?" Arthur's eyes suddenly widened. "Are you hurt there?"

"No, no, I'm fine, s'just my abs, watch out."

Arthur leaned over and lifted Al's shirt up so he could kiss the spot gently. "How is that?"

"Oh, hit me more."

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back, moving his chair a bit closer to the bed. "Help me up here?"

"With pleasure." Al got up and pulled him onto the bed, putting him in a laying position.

"Thank you." Arthur got settled and pulled the sheets up to his neck.

"Goin' to sleep?"

"Just resting. Bring me my book from the library and some tea, if you will."

Al groaned. "Kaaaay. Yer majesty."

"Oh stop that."

"Why? My Queen."

"I am not a queen! I am male!" Arthur protested, his cheeks colouring.

"King, Queen, same diff."

"You are absolutely insufferable." Arthur muttered, but the words carried no bite and were affectionate.

"So, Queenie, how many sugars?" Al snickered as he went out to fulfill the order.

"None, and don't call me that!"

Al came back a few moments later, placing everything down near Arthur. "Here ya go, Queenie, out to order."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Arthur muttered, groaning.

"Why not, Queenie?"

"It makes no sense!"

"Whyyy? You're British."

"So?"

"Queen. Britain. Queenie?"

Arthur shook his head. "...Not in public, do you understand?" he finally said.

Al smirked, grinning evilly.

"_No_, Alfred. Not in public." Arthur said firmly.

"C'mon, Queenie-"

"No! Or no more sex."

"...Fuck."

"Oh yes. Choose either the nickname in public or sex. It's up to you." Arthur opened his book, feeling pleased.

"Come one, that's stupid and uneven!"

"How is it uneven? And it's not stupid!"

"It is!"

"It is not, you git!"

"Is so! Ugh, fine, sex, Jesus."

"I knew you'd go for that." Arthur pulled him over to kiss his cheek.

Al puffed his cheeks out. "Did not."

Arthur patted them. "Did too. I'm only surprised it took you so long to choose."

"Well I dunno, Queenie is a really funny nickname."

"I never said you haf to stop calling me that- ridiculous as it is- entirely. Only in public."

"Ooooh. Well fuck that! Sex!"

"Sex what?"

"Sex, I choose it."

"I believe we already decided that." Arthur chuckled. "So enthusiastic."

Al pouted. "Am not, I'm interested in nuclear stuff too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And fighting. And I'm good at cultural stuff."

"That's very good." Arthur told him sincerely.

"Fighting?"

"As long as it's used for self defense, I don't really have a problem with it. Just look out for yourself, yes? I can't lose you."

"Yeah you can, though that means less sex for you."

"I'd prefer not to have to find another caretaker."

Al laughed softly, smiling. "Thanks."

Arthur reached out with one arm and hugged him, slowly bringing his other one to wrap around Al's shoulders.

Al watched him, kissing his hair and gently wrapping his arms back around him. "Hmm?"

"You've grown on me." Arthur murmured to him. "Somehow."

"Somehow? It's my abs, for sure."

Arthur chuckled against his shoulder. "Oh yes, it was them, definitely."

"Wait, really?"

"That was sarcasm, love."

"...You're mean."

"I do try my best."

"Really mean!"

Arthur chuckled deeply. "Thank you."

"Jesus Christ, Artie!"

"What?" Arthur pulled back and looked up at him innocently.

"...Fuckin' evil."

"Mhm." Arthur kissed his nose lightly. "Just for you."

"Oh _thanks_." Al once again pressed his nose over.

Arthur's tongue flicked out again to press briefly against the nose, and he gave it a little nip.

Al mumbled a little grunt, grinning at him.

Arthur pulled back and gave a smile in return. He lay flat and tugged on Al's shoulder, trying to pull the American on top of him.

"Oh?" Al turned to do as he asked, laying on him, though his upper body was propped up by his elbows.

Arthur leaned up and teased Al's lower lip with his teeth, lightly pulling at it. "Come down."

Al moved down to be flat against him, humming a soft groan. "What's happening?"

"Nothing. This feels nice." Arthur let go of his lip and snuggled against him, closing his eyes.

"...God fuck. You could at least finish with the lip thing you were doing."

Arthur chuckled and took Al's lip again. He bit it and licked it lightly before moving up to capture both his lips in a kiss. Al moaned softly, pressing his lips back and smiling softly through it. Arthur opened his mouth, inviting him in.

Al immediately put his tongue into his mouth, tongue traveling around Arthur's.

Arthur's tongue flicked against his lightly, aiming at and around the little metal ball.

"Y'really like that, huh?"

"It's interesting." Arthur mumbled against him.

"Uh huh." Al played with his tongue a bit more, pulling back for a short breath before plunging back in to further the make out session.

Arthur quickly used the opportunity to take breath as well, but turned his head to the side when Al leaned back in so the American ended up kissing his neck. He shivered at the feeling.

"Oi. Coulda just said." For that, Al bit down gently on the spot, sucking.

Arthur whined lightly in the back of his throat and stretched his neck out. "Is there- nnghh- is there any room left?"

"Fer?"

"Any more of those?"

Al snickered. "All too much."

Arthur laughed, a pleasant heat flooding his stomach and chest. He felt the faintest traces of ecstasy shooting to his lower regions, but nothing more.

Al found another spot on his neck to tease for horribly long before finally starting on a hickey.

Arthur whimpered softly in pleasure the whole time, muttering for Al to hurry up and just suck already, and he sighed and wriggled with pleasure when he finally did.

Al snickered when he was done, looking him in the eye. "Mmm?"

Arthur looked back at him hazily, his eyes dark and his pupils dilated.

"You okay?"

Arthur nodded lightly. "Yes. And you?"

"Course. Anythin' else, or?"

"Sleep?"

"Ugh, fine."

Arthur wriggled under him to get comfortable and then slowly let out a breath. He closed his eyes and relaxed, warm from the body heat Al's body gave off, pressed over his own.

Al laid his head in the crook of Arthur's neck, breathing softly as he closed his eyes too.

Arthur was woken the next morning by the ringing of the doorbell. His eyes snapped open and he prodded Al.

"What?" Al muttered, groaning.

"Go answer the door. Can't you hear it?"

Al groaned again. "Five more minutes..."

"They won't wait!" The bell rang again.

Al groaned once more and rolled off, almost hitting the floor. He stood and stretched, in just his boxers, before heading for the door.

"Put a shirt on!" Arthur called after him, but his words went unheard.

Kate was standing patiently in front of the door, holding two bags in one hand. The other was poised over the doorbell, ready to press the button again.

"What fucking time do you wake up at?" Al narrowed his eyes at her when he opened the door, leaning heavily on it.

"Six." Kate replied calmly, her eyes staying on his face. She thrust the bags at him. "Here you go. They're done, and they're labeled inside."

"You should," Al yawned. "Come inside."

"No thank you. I have more deliveries to make, and I'm sure you and Arthur will be busy."

"Fuck no we won't." Al shook his head lazily. "Come in, I can make tea and hella good massages."

Kate laughed. "Maybe some other time." She turned back to her car. "Bye."

Al waved. "See ya then." he shut the door when she was gone and laid down on the ground.

Arthur waited after the door closed, but no one came. "Al?"

"What."

"Who was that?"

"Ms. I'm Hella Pretty."

"Kate? Why was she here? Did she bring the suits?"

"Uh huh."

"That was fast. Well bring them here!"

"Uh huh."

Arthur waited another few minutes, but the doorway to his room remained empty. "Alfred!"

"WHAT!"

"Get in here."

"No, I'm tired."

"Well I can't get up!"

Al faked a loud snore.

"_Alfred F. Jones, get your arse in here this moment!_" Arthur yelled. "You can sleep more on the bed."

"I'm too lazy to get on the bed!

"Fine then!" Arthur huffed and slowly turned onto his side, closing his eyes.

Al was gone for another fifteen minutes before he finally picked himself up off the ground and walked over, yawning as he collapsed on the bed.

Arthur moved away from him, eyes still closed.

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Why?"

"You missed out on your chance to cuddle."

"Oh come on, that's a stupid thing to get mad about!"

Arthur rolled over so is back was now facing him.

"Oh come on!"

"No, Al."

"Why?!"

"I already told you."

"It's a stupid reason, I was tired!"

"Oh you could have walked here, it's not that far."

"I lay down and didn't wanna get up."

"And now I don't want to cuddle. Go to sleep if you're tired."

"Jesus, fine, fuck you too." Al sighed and turned around himself to go to sleep.

"Unfortunately, you can't do that." Arthur snapped back, but was met with silence. After a few minutes though, he turned around and scooted closer, hugging Al lightly from behind.

* * *

**A/N**: I think we all know who 'that Russian dude' was... XD


	11. Chapter 11

When Al woke up, he was grinning and laced his fingers through Arthur's. "Spooning mood?"

"It's uncomfortable because you're bigger." Arthur muttered, but tightened his grip on Al's hand.

Al snickered. "Wanna switch?"

"Sure." Arthur pulled his hand away and rolled onto his other side.

Al turned over and hugged him, bringing him close to himself. "There."

Arthur leaned back and rubbed his cheek against Al's. "Thank you."

"For? Thank _you_. I have a little spoon to rub on and y'won't know a thing."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "Rub away."

"Mmm, later. Spooning first." he muttered, laying his cheek against Arthur's hair.

It was Arthur's turn to lace their fingers together, his pale complexion standing out against Al's darker skin. He examined their joined hands closely as he brought them to his mouth and grazed his lips across Al's knuckles.

Al let out a soft noise from the back of his throat. Other than that, he kept on trying to sleep, ignoring the shafts of morning light streaming through the blinds.

"Good night." Arthur murmured to him as he lowered their hands.

"Mmm, Artie?"

"Yes?"

"When's the birthday thing?"

"On Saturday. So in three days."

"Okay, we doin' anythin' tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Okay. I gotta go somewhere."

"All right. Will you be gone all day?"

"Naw, evenin'."

"That's fine. Are you awake now?"

"Uh huh."

"Perfect. Get the suits."

"M'not."

"Why not? We have to try them on so if anything we can get them adjusted."

"Can we buy Kate?"

"What?"

"Kaaate. So she can get them for me."

"No we cannot. But she'll be at the party. Don't you want to look good for her?"

"Wait, really? Why?"

"Because my brothers are planning it an inviting all their friends. I'm only invited because it's my birthday and they're using that as a cover. I won't be surprised if they don't even acknowledge the fact.

"They sound like losers. How about Owen?"

"He might talk to me for a while, but he'll have his own important friends to talk to."

"Aww. We'll hang out together. And if anything, I can call my friends to crash the party."

"Wouldn't that be a sight."

"You know I mean _literally_ crash it?"

"Yes. And I'm considering asking you to call them."

Al grinned. "Tell me by tomorrow, they have a tight schedule."

"All right. But have them wait until later, around nine or ten."

"Legit? Kay, I'll get it for ten thirty, we bail at ten with Kate, and get Owen and his girl out too."

"If it's a girl." Arthur muttered to himself.

"What?"

"I have no idea what gender Owen's lover is. No one's really sure."

"...Oooh. Maybe trans?"

"Maybe. Now come on, I'd really like to see you in a suit." Arthur tried to mimic Al's hurt-puppy look.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause then I just wanna make out with you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Put on the suit and we can make out."

"Ugh." Al got up lazily and did as told, his back to Arthur as he was changing. "I dunno if I did it right." he said as he turned to face him.

Arthur stared.

"...Hi."

"You look...amazing." Arthur breathed out.

"...Oh, well shit." Al laughed, smiling as his cheeks burned a bit. "Thanks."

"Like, 'I'd take you and shag you senseless if I could' amazing." Arthur blinked and blushed. "P-Pardon that."

Al laughed again, waving a finger. "I'm really appreciating your suit fetish right now."

Arthur ducked his head in embarrassment.

Al snickered, coming over. "Oh come on, that wasn't a bad thing- fuck no it wasn't- at all"

"J-Just help me into mine."

Al snickered again and sat him up, in no time dressing the Englishman and whistling as he stepped back.

Arthur tugged on the light grey material of his vest. "What?"

"Real hot."

"Thank you." Arthur ducked his head again.

Al laughed. "Oh come on, don't be shy."

"Mmm, you look better though." Arthur pulled on Al's tie, bringing his head lower. "You clean up very nice." he said before giving him a short, chaste kiss.

Al gladly kissed back, gaze grinning when Arthur pulled back. "Thanks, babe."

"It fits everywhere, yes?"

"Yup."

"All right. Take it off."

"Aww, already?" He posed in it with a toothy grin. "Ya sure?"

Arthur let his eyes roam over him, drinking in the sight. "No, but I don't want to ruin or dirty them before the party."

"Heh, that's _after_ the party."

"Perhaps."

"What do ya mean, _perhaps_?"

"We don't have to have birthday sex that night."

"Why?!"

Arthur shrugged. "I might not be in the mood."

"Why? Oooh. Well I can try and getcha in the mood."

"Good luck."

Al grinned. "Won't need it."

"I think you'll find you will. Now out of the suit."

"Wanna get me outta it?"

"No, thank you."

"Ugh." Al rolled his eyes and started to slowly change.

Arthur let him change the upper half on his own, but he reached for Al's pants before the American could.

Al froze a bit, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a bad influence on me." Arthur muttered as he pulled them slowly down.

"R-Really, am I?"

Arthur glanced up at him. "Yes." He trailed his fingers down Al's exposed leg.

"O-Oh, I-I d-don't think that's too bad."

"I never said it was a _bad_ thing..."

Al grinned.

Arthur finished undressing him and moved his hands away so he could fold the pants as best he could. "Now help me."

"What? No more?" Al wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not now."

Al groaned and came over to help him, putting everything back up on the hangars when he was done.

"Breakfast?"

"Course."

"Can you bake?"

"...What?"

"Baking. Like muffins and scones."

"Oh. I dunno, if I get a recipe and the stuff for it."

"You'll have to go to the market for some ingredients, but there's a recipe for scones on the refrigerator."

"Oh." Al nodded. "Yeah, sure. S'just gonna take a while."

"I can wait."

"Kay." Al winked, and a few minutes later headed out.

He'd moved Arthur to his chair before going, and now the Englishman wandered into the library to read to pass the time as he waited for Al to return. He perked up about a half an hour later when the door opened and closed again, and rolled out to meet him.

"Al?"

"H-Hey."

Arthur froze when he saw him. "What happened?!"

"Nothing happened." Al was laying face first on the couch, a quick and desperate attempt to cover himself. "M'tired...but I bought you muffins." He weakly raised up a bag.

Arthur ignored it and rolled over to him, gently tilting his face up. His eyes widened as he ran a thumb down the cut on his cheek, slightly smearing the blood there. "Al..."

"I fell." Al moved his head out of Arthur's grip and laid it down.

"Off another cliff?" Arthur reached out and grasped his face, gently but firmly, between his fingers.

Al nodded softly, blinking gently at him.

"Tch, lying again." Arthur murmured to him.

Al nodded again, before quickly shaking his head.

"I saw that. Why won't you just tell me?"

"S'stupid." he murmured.

"You're hurt. That's not stupid. Tell me, please."

"Just...came across 'em again."

"Those guys from before?" Arthur's eyes creased with worry. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Al hesitated, before gently nodding again.

"Show me."

Al swallowed as he gently turned onto his side, looking down at a heavily bloodied shirt.

Arthur gasped. "Bloody hell-" His hands flitted lightly across the stains. "Why do they keep doing this to you?"

Al winced, hissing under his breath. "G-Gang war style thing."

Arthur stopped immediately. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He gently brushed the hair from Al's eyes.

Al swallowed, smiling softly. "Shit."

"Would you like for me to bandage it for you and then let you sleep?"

"I-I don't think I'll stay up...that long..."

"Don't worry about that, love. I can work with you sleeping." Arthur brushed his lips against Al's forehead and rolled off to get bandages and water.

Al winced as he tried to turn, but it hurt too much. By the time Arthur came back, his eyes were slowly shutting and he kept his teeth gritted harshly in an attempt to stay awake.

Arthur cooed softly to him and stroked his hair before, as gently as he could possibly manage, easing the shirt off him. He felt a pang in his chest as he took in the damage. There were long scratches across Al's side and stomach, some of them cutting through the barely healed ones from before and opening them again. They were bleeding, not as intensively as before, but still enough to cause Al to pass out. He carefully washed all the blood away, keeping his touches light, before patting them dry. He bandaged them as best he could and as he was pulling away, he noticed blood on Al's pants as well. He cursed softly and slipped the pants off, tending to the long cut there. When he was done he draped a thin red blanket over him and rolled away to dispense of the supplies. He then came back and kept watch over Al as he slept.

Al woke later that evening, blinking awake with a soft whimper. "O-Oh."

Arthur immediately turned to him and touched his cheek, the other hand adjusting the blanket around him. "Hello, love. How do you feel?"

"G-God..." Al gritted his teeth harshly. "Hurts."

"I'm sorry." Arthur lowered his gaze. "I did the best I could..."

"N-No, thank you." He managed a smile. "The...o-old ones just..."

"Just don't move, all right? Try to stay as still as possible. Are you hungry?"

Al nodded slightly, before cursing. "I-I'm supposed to be taking care of you, sh-shit."

"You are taking care of me." Arthur smiled softly at him. "I'm just returning the favour now."

"You're not _supposed_ to."

"Oh hush now. It's no problem."

"A-Ah f-fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts." Al mumbled softly.

"I know." Arthur answered in a similar tone. "I'm sorry I can't do anything about it."

Al shook his head. "Y-You're doing more than Mattie." He offered a short smile, moving his head up against Arthur's hand.

"How so?" Arthur gently started to stroke his hair, running his fingers through the dark brown locks.

Al purred softly. "Like that."

Arthur chuckled and kept doing it. At one point, his fingers brushed against the one strand that stubbornly stuck up, and on his next pass he tugged on it lightly out of curiosity.

Al yipped softly when he did, looking at the Englishman with wider eyes.

Arthur paused when he heard the noise and raised an eyebrow at him, pulling at the strand again.

"_Oi!_"

"What?"

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Because why?" Arthur tugged on it lightly again.

"A-_Ah!_" Al's cheeks were growing red. "You're turning me on!"

"O-Oh." Arthur quickly let go and went back to running his hands through the rest of his hair. "Not a good idea to do that now. But how does it work?"

"No idea, just does." Al muttered softly, still a bit red.

"Ah." Arthur leaned down to kiss the red areas. "Are you, erm...hard?"

"Not yet." Al laughed softly. "Hurts too much."

"Good." Arthur leaned away. "How does soup sound?"

"Sure."

Arthur rolled to the kitchen. It took him a while and a good number of tries, but he finally managed to make a not-burned cup of soup, which he brought over to Al. He dipped the spoon in and brought it over to his mouth.

Al laughed hoarsely. "M'sorry."

"What on Earth are you sorry for?"

"Botherin' you with this. It's shit takin' care of a sick person..."

"Al. I really don't mind. I assure you it's not a bother. Now eat."

"...Sorry." Al let the spoon into his mouth and drank it.

Arthur tapped his nose with the spoon when it was empty. "Stop that." He filled it up again and held it out.

Al smiled for him then, moving closer.

"Don't move closer, idiot, you'll just be in more pain." Arthur fed him the whole bowl, spoonful by spoonful. When it was all gone, he kissed Al and set the bowl aside.

"It was good." Al smiled at him.

"You made it, after all." Arthur gave him a small smile in return. "Go to sleep now, it'll help."

"What?"

"Sleep now again. You need it."

"I...okay...but you."

"I'll sleep in the chair tonight."

"N-No, I gotta getcha out."

"No, Al, don't you dare get up. I'll be fine here for one night." Arthur quickly retrieved a pillow and another blanket. "See?"

Al was still trying. "Y-You gotta-"

"No!" Arthur leaned over and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, keeping him down. "Al, stay the hell down, you're more important now than my comfort."

"I _have_ to."

"No you don't!"

"Yeah, Art, please- _oow!_"

"See?!" Arthur let go of him as soon as he cried out. "Al, please. I want you to stay here."

"Arthur, please..."

"No." Arthur shook his head firmly. "You'll only hurt yourself more. I'll be fine, I'm British. We can make it through anything, including a night in a wheelchair."

Al didn't laugh. "I can do it."

"I know you're probably stubborn enough to do it, but I'm asking- no, begging you not to." Arthur said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Al looked at him. "...I..."

"Please. You're supposed to be doing what I ask you to, and I want you to lie still and rest."

"I thought I'm fired."

"Why?"

"C-Cause we're dating."

"That was stupid of me. Of course I'll still pay you." Arthur smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"W-...no, we're dating..."

"Alfred, you're getting the money. Either by your weekly paychecks, or I can just give you the whole amount now. Dating has nothing to do with it."

"...What?" Al asked hoarsely.

"You heard me."

"Why? Why'd I get...we're dating..." he mumbled as his voice lowered gradually, his blinking increasing.

Arthur sighed. "Do you want to not be dating?"

"No..."

"Then hush, and sleep now. We can discuss this more in the morning." Arthur gave him one last kiss before rolling a few inches back and settling down for the night.

"Um...could you...?" Al held a hand up for him gently.

"Could I what?" Arthur took it, perplexed.

"Yeah, that."

"Just hold it?"

"Yeah." Al closed his eyes, smiling. The last thing before falling asleep was the soft mutter of, "You don't gotta."

Arthur smiled softly and rolled closer to him so he'd be more comfortable. He laced their fingers together and raised their joined hands to his lips again. "Good night." he murmured, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

**A/N**: Not _too_ many chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12

When Al woke up the next morning he sighed in relief, though guilt flooded him when he saw Arthur. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, not wanting to wake him.

Arthur slumbered on for a few more minutes but woke up eventually, letting go of Al's hand then so he could stretch. He groaned softly as his aching back and neck stretched, but he quickly muffled the sounds. He then retook Al's hand and waited for the American to wake.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Ey, babe."

"Hello there, love. How was your night? Do you feel better?"

Al nodded gently, raising Arthur's hand so he could kiss it. "Yeah, thanks to you..."

Arthur brushed his knuckles across Al's cheek after the kiss. "I'm glad I could help."

Al smiled softly with his eyes shut again, leaning into the touch.

Arthur turned his hand over and lightly traced the contours of Al's face with his fingers. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah." Al grinned softly, letting Arthur do that. "Feels nice."

Arthur drew his thumb across Al's closed eyes, then traveling down his straight nose and onto his lips, pausing there.

"Mwah." Al kissed his fingers once they got there, grinning.

Arthur chuckled and lightly tapped his lips before slowly drawing his hands away. One of them regrasped Al's hand, while the other fell to his lap.

Al kept smiling softly at him. "You're the best, babe."

Arthur blushed and ducked his head a bit. "Thank you..." he murmured. "You're quite brilliant yourself."

Al laughed. "M'good at the language thing, that's it."

"No you're not. You're good at taking care of me." Arthur squeezed his hand.

"Naw, what kind of talent is that? I do what you say, is all."

"You don't do a shit job with it."

Al laughed again. "I do what you say. Even I can't fuck that up."

"Belt up, you're wonderful." Arthur leaned down to cut off whatever Al was going to say next with a kiss.

Al sighed softly, leaning up to kiss him back, his chest screaming at him to stop leaning up. "Thanks Artie, but I'm a fuck up, as ya see..."

"I don't see that." Arthur told him firmly.

Al raised his shirt up for him and raised an eyebrow.

Arthur leaned forward, ignoring his protesting back, and very lightly kissed the bandages there. "We all screw up sometimes. But that doesn't make you a fuck up."

"This is the second time in a week that I'm forcing you to do this for me."

"I already told you, I don't mind. Besides, you're not forcing me to do anything. I don't have to do this if I really don't want to, but I do. Yes, I wish this didn't happen, but I will continue to bandage you until you decide to leave me."

"I won't."

"Won't what?"

"Leave you..."

Arthur smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Al grinned back. "No need."

Arthur lowered his gaze for a moment. "Does it still hurt as much?

"Not as much." Al whispered. "Still does though."

"You're not moving today." Arthur decided, nodding his head.

Al shook his head. "I gotta, Artie, I can't not-" He started to stand again, using his arms as leverage.

"No!" Arthur stopped him, pushing him back down. "You will lie still today." he ordered, staring fiercely at him.

"Lemme lay you in bed, that's it."

Arthur shook his head. "No. Absolutely no movement."

"Arthur-"

"No! You have to take care of yourself as well. I won't die from sitting here for a bit longer."

Al gave up, finally hissing softly at the pain, leaning back against the couch.

"There's a good man." Arthur smiled at him, sighing with relief. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks."

Arthur nodded and bit his lip, but in the end didn't say anything. He rolled over to where the unopened box of muffins lay and took one for himself.

"Aw shit, I'll make you something Artie." Al gritted his teeth, raising himself up slowly.

Arthur dropped the muffin and shot to his side. "Oh no you don't, you just agreed to lay still!" He pushed him down again. "I'm fine, I want the muffin."

"_A-Ah_ shit." Al winced when he hit the couch. "O-Okay, okay."

"I'm sorry!" Arthur gently touched him. "But good. Don't get up again."

Al sighed softly and nodded a bit.

"You need to be well for Saturday." Arthur picked up his muffin from the box and bit into it, sighing with relief as the food made it to his stomach.

"Sorry."

Arthur groaned softly. "For what?"

"Not letting you eat."

"Stop that. It was my choice. I can fend for myself a bit, you know."

"Still..."

"Hush now." Arthur finished and moved closer to him again.

"...Y'know, it's pretty kinky, that ordering thing."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "...You'll be fine."

Al snickered softly, closing his eyes.

Arthur took his hand and rubbed it softly.

Al purred softly again, raising Arthur's hand up to his cheek.

Arthur's fingers brushed against his darker skin in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He lightly traced circles into the American's cheekbones and jaw.

Al purred again, to let him know it was good. He also turned onto his side so he could face him.

"Don't move." Arthur told him softly, his hand wandering across his face again.

"I had ta, so you can pet me better." Al grinned.

Arthur shook his head at him, but continued his stroking.

* * *

"Arthur, you should eat."

It was way past the afternoon, and Al was still laying on the couch. He'd have been bored to death if not for the pain, for which he wasn't so glad for either.

"I'm fine. But it's high time you eat. Soup again is fine?"

"M'not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"I don't want to."

"If I eat will you?"

"I don't want to, you eat."

Arthur leaned back comfortably in his chair. "I'm good."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Not eat cause I'm not, don't do that." Al's voice lowered.

Arthur shrugged, but didn't move. "I ate this morning. I'm fine."

"Just please don't." Al murmured.

"I..." Arthur hesitated, looking at him for the longest time while not moving. Then, he slowly took another muffin for himself.

Al smiled softly. "Thank you..."

Arthur kept his eyes down as he slowly ate half of it. He held the other half out to him.

Al shook his head gently.

Arthur lowered his hand and set the half aside for later.

Al closed his eyes again, letting out a breathy sight. "I gotta go see Mattie soon."

"You can go tomorrow, with the next paycheck."

"Why? _You're_ taking care of me. And you said no cause we're dating, so no."

Arthur sighed softly in resignation, knowing what was coming. "I already said I would keep paying you."

"But you shouldn't and can't."

"Don't you go telling me what I can or cannot do. It's my decision, and you need the money."

"I don't."

"Oh, so you've paid him back already?"

"...No. But I'm figurin' it out."

"You have a job! You don't need to figure anything out."

"I don't, we're together, right?!"

"Yes, but that had nothing to do with it! I offer you access to everything, you look at me as if I was insane. I take it back and keep paying you, yet you still have a problem with it." He let out a frustrated breath. "I care about you, Al. And I want to help."

"You don't gotta, though. I can do it." He offered a smile. "I already got like 300 bucks a day or two ago."

"But I _want_ to help." Arthur blinked. "How?"

"You are, I get to live here..." he looked over. "Oh, I switched off that fancy spoon and-" Al cleared his throat. "Other stuff."

"You-" Arthur abruptly turned away. "Do what you want. I'll be in the library. You're getting the money tomorrow." He rolled out of the room.

Al opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur was gone. He shut it again and sighed, putting his arm over his head. Great job fucking up again, Al.

Arthur let out a tried and frustrated sigh when he got to the library. He took down a book and tried reading, but was too worked up to get past a few sentences. Eventually he gave up and just looked out the window.

Al in the meantime slept, stirring in his sleep enough to wake up after about half an hour. Once he did he started trying to get up. A few moments later he was standing shakily on his feet, hand gripping the couch tightly.

Arthur heard the movement and looked away from the window briefly, but forced himself to ignore it and turned back to the window.

Another half an hour and Al was walking, though he was wincing. He also couldn't bend down too much, but he could at least walk.

Arthur had fallen into a light doze by now, chin resting on his chest.

Al wouldn't bother Arthur, still cursing himself for making the Englishman mad. So he busied himself with making those scones and setting them carefully in front of his sleeping form once they were done, quietly leaving after that.

Arthur woke up not long after that because of the scent. He stared at the plate before him for a while, smiling the slightest bit and feeling his anger dissipate. He reached out and ate one, leaving the rest for later. He then set out to find Al.

Al was back on the couch, trying to rest after the walk since everything was burning now from it.

Arthur found him after a few minutes and paused in the doorway, watching him and unsure of what to say.

"Oh hey... hope you're not pissed." Al waved weakly to him from the couch.

"You shouldn't have gotten up." Arthur said softly, rolling slowly toward him.

"I was bored."

"I see." Arthur reached his side and stopped there.

"You okay?" Al craned his neck a little, as much as he could in order to look at him better.

"Yes, I'm fine." Arthur paused. "The scones were good."

Al grinned. "I called a friend for tips."

"Of course you did." Arthur backed away. "I'll err... let you rest now."

"No, do what you want." He offered a smile.

Arthur didn't smile back. He longed to reach out and touch him, kiss him, but he felt their falling-out was still too fresh. So he nodded and kept backing up, out of the room.

Al's smile dropped. "...Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you."

Al nodded and forced himself up. "I'm just gonna go." he muttered, going to his room.

Arthur nodded as well, blinking back tears. He fled to the safety of the library, from where he didn't come out again that night. He eventually fell into a restless sleep there.

Al was the one to look for him in the evening, and with his wounds burning he carried Arthur to his bed. Once he draped the covers over the Englishman he returned to the couch, slowly lying down.

Arthur cried out softly to him in his sleep as he left, but it went unheard. It was his first night in bed in a while without Al beside him, and he didn't sleep well at all. He woke up at around 5 and couldn't sleep anymore so he just watched the ceiling.

Al came knocking exactly at 8, his knocking surprisingly soft. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Arthur rubbed at his eyes and put on a neutral expression.

Al came inside, walking over to the bed. "Hey." He almost immediately started the leg exercises.

"Good morning."

"Yo yo."

"What?"

"Hi."

Arthur gave him a stare and didn't reply.

"Okay, so uh, whadda ya wanna wear today?"

"Something normal."

"Which is?"

"Slacks and a sweater vest."

"Aha, kay." He went off to the closet.

Arthur had a fat envelope on his lap when he returned.

"What's that? My record again?"

"Your pay."

"I don't get any." He started to dress him.

"Yes you do." Arthur thrust it at him.

Al set the envelope down on Arthur's night table and kept working.

"Don't forget it."

Al didn't answer, getting him dressed and carefully lifting him into his chair.

"You may go visit Matthew now. I will be fine."

"I don't wanna now."

"Fine." Arthur rolled past him and to the library. As he passed a mirror, he reached up to touch his neck. The hickeys were fading. He continued onward and made a beeline to the scones.

Al had put tea right next to them, and he let Arthur find it before he returned to the couch to rest.

Arthur ate and drank before rolling off. He found Al asleep on the couch and came closer. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, murmuring "I'm sorry." as he pulled back. He wasn't sure who exactly should be apologizing to who because of this argument, but he was surprisingly willing to swallow some of his pride and take the initiative to say the two words. He ran his hands through Al's hair and turned away again.

Al grinned softly, looking up at him. "Does that mean make up sex?"

Arthur froze. "How long were you awake?"

"A while."

"I see."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I asked a question and you didn't answer."

"You're injured."

"Sooo?"

"So no sex."

"Why?! I'm fine!"

Arthur bit his lip and debated internally for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Wait, seriously? Fuck yeah!"

Arthur nodded and slowly rolled closer.

Al forced himself up. "Bed it is, then."

Half an hour later, Arthur lay comfortably beneath him, his neck hot and red and his eyes happy. "Does anything hurt?"

"Oh yeah, burns like fuck." Al kissed his cheek again.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Nah, it feels so nice."

Arthur rolled his eyes slightly. "Of course it does."

"Legit though."

"All right..." Arthur didn't look sure though, and he dipped down to kiss the bandaged spots.

Al grinned a tiny bit as he looked down at him, whimpering really softly. "Y-You should rest, Art."

Arthur nodded. "You should too. Big day tomorrow, with the party and all." He moved so he wasn't touching him.

Al laughed, glancing down. "That's more for you, babe."

"It's just a party. The circumstances were just convenient for them."

"Still. In any case, s'not anything big for me."

"I want you there, though. And I'd prefer if you didn't faint from pain."

Al snorted. "I wouldn't do that."

"Still."

"Still."

"Rest with me for a while, and then you can do what you have to."

"Mmm? I'm goin' to sleep then."

"Well good night."

Al nodded, resting his head against Arthur's neck.

Arthur stayed awake the whole time and kept as still as he possibly could so he wouldn't irritate Al's injuries.

Al woke up an hour later, yawning softly and nuzzling to Arthur.

"Hello, love. Sleep well?"

"Uh huh." He yawned softly, burying his face in Arthur's chest.

Arthur smiled and ran his fingers though Al's hair, messing it up. "Are you still tired?"

"A bit." He grinned and purred softly, moving his head against Arthur's hand.

"You're like a cat with your purring." Arthur chuckled, but kept up the motions. "You should sleep some more."

Al grinned a little more at the connection, moving his head back so his nose could poke Arthur's hand before returning to his original position. "How about you?"

Arthur leaned down and kissed his nose, his hand not stopping. "I'm fine."

"You won't sleep?" His voice was breathy, eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to?"

"I dunno. It's more or less a free country."

"Hmm. I'll stay awake, then."

"Why? Aren't you tired? Or do ya want a round 2?"

"I'm not that tired yet. But no round 2."

Al groaned. "All right. Sleep then."

"I don't want to sleep."

"I'm sleeping."

"Then sleep."

"Zzzzzzzz."

* * *

Arthur eventually fell asleep next to him. They both woke up later in the afternoon to eat and take a walk, much at Al's insistence. Arthur didn't really want to let him get up, but Al really wanted to go, so finally he gave in on the condition that they come back immediately if it started to hurt too much. They wandered around leisurely for about an hour, after which they came back and snuggled into bed, watching some movies on the small TV in Arthur's bedroom. Arthur drifted off at around 10:30 and woke up early the next morning. Al was still snoring next to him, but after a few moments he woke too.

"Good morning, Al."

"Hey there birthday boooy."

Arthur blushed. "Belt up."

Al kissed Arthur's cheek. "B-Day Boy."

"Stop that!" Arthur very lightly smacked his shoulder.

Al snickered. "You're old."

"You- 24 is not old!"

"Uh huh. Oh, congrats, you can drink now."

Arthur gave him a flat stare. "I've been drinking for years."

Al snickered, kissing his cheek again.

Arthur wound his arms around his neck. He then pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"M- _mmm_." Al leaned closer to him, tilting his head into the kiss.

Arthur expertly slipped his tongue into Al's mouth, going right to play with the little ball on the American's tongue.

"M'course." Al mumbled with a snicker, letting him do what he wanted

"Shut up." Arthur mumbled back. He gave the ball a thorough licking before moving on to explore the rest of his mouth.

Al would keep teasing him with his own tongue, sliding it up to block his path.

Arthur frowned a bit whenever that happened. He eventually growled softly in frustration and pulled out.

Al grinned at him when he did, taking the chance to slip into his mouth. Arthur tried to block him, but once he made it in he relaxed and let Al take control. The American snickered lightly, exploring his mouth for a while before pulling back with a huge smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I won."

"I let you."

"Nuh uh. I won won."

"Mhm. Keep telling yourself that."

"I did. You're a sore loser."

"Yes, very sore." Arthur muttered playfully.

Al snickered and returned his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Arthur fought him this time, pressing him back. In order to distract him, Al dragged a finger gently down the Englishman's neck, plunging his tongue in when he could.

Arthur went completely lax, though not by his own will. "N-Not fair." he mumbled.

Al snickered again. "Doesn't have ta be."

Arthur raised an eyebrow before his hand traveled southwards to Al's crotch, squeezing and stroking gently.

The American gasped in surprise, moaning. "J-Jesus- h-hand jobs don't count!"

"And why not?" Arthur murmured, letting out a soft moan. "You're turning me on." He continued his actions.

Al had to pull out so he could breathe, letting out another moan. "I stepped once I got in!"

"I didn't." Arthur grinned wolfishly, giving a slightly harder squeeze. "Oops."

Al yipped, moaning yet again as he gripped the sheets harder. "A-_Ah!_"

"Would you like help with that?" Arthur asked, very lightly stroking the bulge in Al's pants.

"Y- _Yeah_."

"Don't move." Arthur cumbersomely dragged himself down by Al's legs. He was slightly out of breath but he took off Al's boxers and teased him to a full erection before taking care of it.

Al was letting out breathy moans the whole time, his lower body horribly warm. Once he came, he moaned out Arthur's name.

Arthur smiled when he heard it as he swallowed and lifted his head, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

"Jesus Christ Artie..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't hmm me, you give the best blow jobs."

"Oh?" Arthur trailed hot kisses up the inside of his thighs. "And who can you compare me to?"

Al bit his lip, still moaning through it. "N-No one."

Arthur's tongue fluttered against Al's shaft, to see if he could get the American hard again.

Al moaned again, shuddering horribly. "G-Goodness."

Arthur's hands went up to rub at his hips while his tongue continued its work on Al's hardening member.

Al whimpered horribly and moaned again, gripping the sheets even harder.

Arthur took him into his mouth again, but this time he drew out the teasing for a horribly long time before finally sending him over the edge.

"Ar- _holy fuck_- thur!" Al could barely warn him when he came this time, trying not to collapse afterwards.

Arthur was ready and swallowed it all again. He rested for a moment before slowly dragging himself up to Al's head.

Al laid down next to him, groaning. "Oh my God..."

"What?"

"It's _your_ birthday and _I_ gotta blow job!"

"Well I wouldn't feel anything if you gave me one, but I'm sure yours are heavenly as well." Arthur chuckled, brushing Al's cheek with his fingers.

Al nodded with a grin. "_Real_ good, guaranteed."

Arthur smiled softly. "I believe you."

Al kissed his cheek. "Really really!"

Arthur leaned into the kiss. "We have to change your bandages before the party."

"Kay. So I look badass."

"They'll be under your suit, idiot." Arthur said affectionately. "But do you feel okay?"

Al nodded. "I just got a blow job, what do you think?"

Arthur snorted. "I meant your injuries."

"Same answer."

Arthur kissed him softly. "You'll kill yourself like that one day." he muttered.

"Why? Blow jobs?"

"No. Injuries."

"Oh. Nah."

Arthur glanced at the time. "We have more than six hours to kill before the party. What would you like to do?"

"Your choice, b-day boy."

"I don't know." I'm used to spending the time either in the library or with my horse."

"You have a _horse_?"

"Yes." Arthur gestured to the picture on the night table. "I used to ride competitively."

"Whoa, really?" Al grinned a little. "Ha, ha. _Riding_."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, really."

"Cool. Oh, and that's how...oh."

"Yes." Arthur looked down at his hands. "I fell."

"...Hey, ah, don't think about it." Al patted his shoulder. "Either way, we can do whatever we want."

Arthur leaned into him. "Can you take me to see her?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, sure." Al pulled the covers back, and started on the exercises. "Just tell me where to go."

Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes as he gave Al precise instructions. About an hour later, after Arthur was clothed and everything, they were at the stables. The Englishman felt a thrill of nervousness go down his spine- he hadn't been here since he fell- but he kept it off his face.

"You okay, Artie?" Al leaned over the chair to look at him. "You okay?" Right then they were heading into the stables to find the horse, and Al had stopped to make sure.

Arthur gave him a nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Her stall's there." He pointed to a row to their left. "Last one on the left."

Al nodded and pushed Arthur on to the last stall on the left. "What's her name?"

"Starlight." Arthur murmured as they came closer. There was suddenly movement in the stall and a pale white head emerged. The mare's nostrils flared and her eyes focused on Arthur. She nickered and shook her head. "Hello, love." They'd reached the stall now, and Arthur stroked her nose.

"Hey, hot stuff, don't get used to it. That's my cute English nickname." Al narrowed his eyes at the horse playfully.

Starlight lifted her nose and sniffed at him before snorting loudly and wetly into his shirt.

"Ew, Jesus!" Al shut his eyes and looked away. "Don't try an' play me, I already won." He crossed his arms. "He's not into bestiality so hah!"

"Stop arguing with a horse." Arthur told him, amused. He stroked the mare's neck, bringing her attention back to him.

"I won either way."

"Yes, yes, you did." Arthur pulled him down for a light kiss.

Al grinned as he kissed back. "See, loser." He snickered at the horse.

Said horse kicked at the stall door and whinnied, butting the American lightly in the stomach.

"Oi!" Al winced, moving back a bit, but he patted the top of her head. "Dun worry, you'll get some other guy."

Arthur rolled forward to grab a halter from a hook nearby. "You haven't been let out for a long time, have you?" he murmured to her. "You're feisty, girl." He tugged on her ear to get her to lower hear head. He started slipping it on her but she raised her head out of his reach playfully. "Love, Star, you need to work with me." he told her as he finally got her head down and put it on. He sighed and slumped back when he finished.

"What do I do?" Al was over in seconds, looking at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur clipped a short lead rope to the halter and rolled backwards. "Open the door, hold the rope, and lead her out."

Al nodded and did so, leading her out slowly, as if making sure she wouldn't freak out on him.

She walked out calmly and immediately went over to sniff at Arthur's legs. Arthur kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault." he said, stroking her neck.

Al stood by, putting an arm on her and leaning gently. "Aww, you two are cute."

Arthur chuckled. "Come on, we'll let her out."

Al stood upright again and tugged a bit on the rope. "C'mon cutie, let's go."

Arthur rolled after them. "It's that field there." He pointed to a small pasture away from the others.

Star turned to Al and followed him as he walked, head low, occasionally bumping it into his butt or back.

Al yelped at times, glaring back at the horse. "Stoppit." He nodded at Arthur and headed for that field.

She just bumped into him again, speeding up a bit so she could use him as a scratching post, nearly knocking him over.

Al stumbled and turned around, pushing her nose away. "No."

Arthur laughed. "She likes you."

Star stuck her nose right back.

"Don't seem like it." He patted her nose before pushing it the other way again.

"Trust me." Arthur said as the mare pulled forward, dragging Al behind her as she headed for the field.

"W- oi!" Al scrambled after her. "_Hey_! Wait up!"

Arthur laughed again and followed them at a slower pace. Star kept up the antics until they reached the gate, where she suddenly stopped and stood still calmly.

"Yeah, what now? Can't go in, huh?"

The mare butted him lightly, nibbling on his sleeve.

"Uh huh, what now?" Al snickered before edging his sleeve away. "Ey!"

Star turned away from him, bored, lowering her head to start eating the grass close to her. Arthur watched them, trying to muffle his laughs.

"Oi, focus, I'm insulting you!" Al patted her head to get her attention.

Star snorted and flicked her ears, but otherwise didn't respond.

"Hey!" Al pushed at her nose. "Wanna go, or not?"

The mare finally lifted her head and nosed against his hand. She pushed him towards the gate.

"Hey! I'm leader here, stoppit!" he skidded through the dirt, trying to stop her. "Sit or something!"

She pushed him up against the fence of the gate and then stopped, looking at him expectantly.

"Gettin' kinky or somethin'? Damn." Al patted her neck. "Then you can apologize, sore loser."

"Al, just let her in." Arthur said, chuckling.

"Nope. 'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Apology. Shh."

"How the hell is she supposed to apologize?"

"She'll figure it out."

Star stamped and pushed against his hand.

"See? Good enough." Al pulled an apple from his pocket and held it out to her while he opened the gate.

She took it eagerly and then bolted past him, neatly swishing her tail right into his face as she passed. The lead rope rippled behind her like a ribbon.

"Ow!" Al yelped, letting off a string of curses at her.

She bucked a few times and galloped around the pasture for a while before eventually settling down in one stop to graze.

Arthur rolled up next to him. "Are you all right?"

"That motherfucker isn't getting no more apples!" he huffed, rubbing his nose. "Damn, she's feisty."

Arthur let out a laugh. "She's only like this because she probably hasn't been ridden since the accident."

"Still!" Al huffed again, crossing his arms.

"Aww, did she hurt your pride?" Arthur teased. "Tch, losing to a horse."

"Shut up, did not. That's her prison." He shut the gate.

Star's head snapped up at the noise and she trotted over, tail swishing elegantly behind her.

Al stuck his tongue out at her. "Hah. Loser again."

She ignored him and went over to Arthur, who had an apple held out to her. She ate it slowly, the juices dribbling down her chin and Arthur's hand.

Al watched them, smiling softly. "Aww. If she wasn't a demon, it'd be cute."

"She's not a demon."

"She's a fuckin' hustler, man."

"Oh?" Arthur gave her a slap and she ran off. "And just what does she hustle?"

"Love, Artie. And apples."

"Are you getting jealous?"

"No. It's a demon."

"Ahh. Well, that makes it all right, then." He pulled Al down to sit on his lap and kissed him.

Al opened his mouth to retort before he was kissed, grinning and wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

Al's mouth was still open, so he went in with his tongue, playing around for a while before pulling out. He rested his forehead on the American's shoulder.

Al kissed his ear. "Tired, babe?"

"A bit, love."

"Just a bit?" He glanced at him. "Wanna go?"

"Sure. We can leave her here, they'll eventually bring her in." Arthur let go of him. "Thank you."

Al nodded and got up, leaving his last apple on the gate before pushing Arthur off.

They slowly made their way to the car. "Watch out for presents."

"W- oh, right." Al snickered. "Don't worry, I am. Jesus, disgusting."

They got to the car soon enough, and Arthur fell asleep once he was placed into his seat.

Al took a blanket from the back seat and put it on him, then went back to the stables. He paid a woman for some more apples, which he placed down in Star's stall. With that, he went back to the car to drive Arthur home from their adventure, thankfully not going too much over the speed limit.

Arthur woke up when they were pulling into the garage. "Where are we?"

"Devil's den." Al snickered and kissed him. "Where ya think?"

"Mmm." Arthur leaned into the kiss, blinking as he pulled back.

"Well?"

"Place where you'll finally poison me?"

Al laughed. "Naw. Still outta it."

"Pity."

"Right?" Al leaned over to kiss him again.

Arthur raised a hand and put it behind the American's head, locking their lips together. Al leaned on him a bit, moving Arthur's seat back so they would be more comfortable. He, still kissing him, climbed out of his seat to get into Arthur's. Arthur in turn let out a muffled moan as the weight settled over him.

Al grinned, sliding his tongue into Arthur's mouth at said moan, pressing a bit harder down on him. Arthur's tongue flicked out to block his, and he slid his hands down Al's sides to distract him. The brunet moaned almost immediately, shuddering softly as his hips leaned to Arthur's hands while trying to focus on the kiss.

Arthur smirked through the kiss, his tongue pressing more against Al's. His hands stopped at the American's hips, and he rubbed slow circles into the hip bones and surrounding area. Al opened his mouth wider for a breath, before returning his tongue to Arthur's mouth. He whimpered at the teasing, once again moving his hips closer. Arthur's hands stopped their rubbing, and instead wound around Al's waist. The Englishman pulled out of the kiss to press their foreheads together, simply hugging him.

Al let out a muffled whine. "Wha?"

"All we ever so is have sex or kiss. I just want to hold you."

Al blinked in surprise, putting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "Okay."

"Thank you." Arthur squeezed him lightly.

Al nodded, nuzzling to his neck briefly. "Though there's always after sex cuddling."

"I'm afraid I'm always too tired for that."

Al nodded. "Right, whatever. Random cuddling is good too." He nuzzled against him again.

"Nnnnn..." Arthur smiled and nuzzled back.

Al pressed his nose against the Englishman's neck, breathing softly. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Although... are we really going to stay in the car?"

"Mmm? We can for now, s'nice."

"All right." Arthur wriggled a bit and stuck his nose into Al's hair.

Al hummed a soft moan in response. Arthur smiled at him and stroked his back with his hands. Al's back arched in a bit and he moaned softly again, moving his nose against Arthur's neck more as he pressed his back against the Englishman's hands.

"Well, you're certainly enjoying yourself." Arthur murmured to him.

"It's real nice."

Arthur nodded against him and continued his stroking

Al relaxed, purring softly into Arthur's shirt.

"Cat." Arthur told him.

"M'not. Unless you like cats."

"I do."

Al purred again for him.

Arthur curled his fingers in a bit so he was scratching his back lightly instead of stroking him.

"Oh my God." Al purred louder and arched his back up against Arthur's fingers. "Ah."

"Feels good?" Arthur pressed a bit harder.

Al bit his lip. "_Yes_."

Arthur chuckled and continued his ministrations for a few more moments before his hands stopped.

Al looked up then, placing his chin on Arthur's chest.

Arthur's eyes were bright and warm. "Hello there."

"Hii, wassup?"

"Won't you return the favour?"

"Mmm? I can do better." Al leaned his head up to bite Arthur's neck before starting to suck and lick the spot.

"A- Ahh... _Alfred_-" Arthur cut off with a hum, closing his eyes and leaning back, exposing more of his neck.

Al went on for a bit, claiming a few more spots. "Returned?"

"Not exactly what I was looking for..." Arthur teased when he regained his breath. "But yes."

Al snickered, licking his neck again. "Well, cats like to lick, right?"

"They generally have rougher tongues."

Al huffed. "Well I have my piercing?"

Arthur leaned up close to his ear. "I prefer that." he whispered.

"Mhm." Al turned his head enough to lick Arthur's lips, running his piercing over them.

After a moment, Arthur caught the little ball between his teeth and tugged the lightest bit on it playfully.

Al gasped in surprise, moaning softly with a little whimper.

Arthur let it go. "What, no one's done that?"

"No."

"Mmm. Did it feel good?"

"_Yeah_."

Arthur smiled. "Good."

Al grinned and licked his lips again. "Well, let's go then?"

"To the house? Yes. We'll need to get ready soon."

"Ohoho, suit time." Al groaned as he climbed out of the car, not too soon after getting Arthur into his chair.

Arthur rolled off to the bathroom. "Shower first."

Al groaned. "Tooogether?"

"Do you want to? It'll be awkward."

"Well I gotta wash you anyways, right?"

"True."

"Mmm."

"So come on."

Al laughed as he came over. "I can be naked too though."

"Sure." Arthur rolled to the tub and Al prepared everything. It was a little awkward at first, but they figured it out and passed the time pleasantly. Al dried them both off and rolled him to the bedroom to change. They were ready to go with just enough time to make it in time for the party at six.

* * *

**A/N**: Only two more chapters left!


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur tensed up as they approached the gates.

"Hey, Artie, you gotta loosen up. We both look hot."

Arthur gritted his teeth slightly. "I'll try."

"Kay. And fuck everyone else, okay?"

"It's hard to ignore my brothers."

"Oh. Well ya gotta point them out for me."

"They'll find us, trust me."

"Okay..." Al looked back up at the estate as they went, tongue playing with his piercings. "Should I have taken these out? Well, I wouldn't have anyways."

"You're fine." Arthur waited until Al parked before leaning over to kiss him.

Al grinned as he kissed back. "Hey babe."

"You owe me a dance tonight." Arthur told him as he pulled back.

"W-" Al laughed when he realized what he meant. "I dunno how, but kay."

"Like last time." Arthur said simply.

Al laughed again. "Alright."

"Come on, let's go now."

Al nodded, getting him out but stopping outside the front door.

Arthur put on an emotionless face and entered, not even bothering to knock. He tensely told Al instructions to get to the big ballroom, where the party was. There were already lots of other people there, and not surprisingly Arthur didn't know any of them.

"...They all look hella white."

"They are." Arthur muttered, rolling to a corner.

"Ey, c'mon, let's go out!"

"No." Arthur snapped, and his scowl further deepened when two redheads, one more orange than red though, appeared before him. "Scott. Liam."

The taller one with the darker red hair smiled. "Arthur! Happy Birthday! How nice to see you."

Arthur didn't look amused. "I'm sure you are, Scott."

The other one, Liam, meanwhile turned to Al with a mischievous smile on his face. "And who's this?"

Al stared at the two of them, before pointing at them while looking at Arthur. "Those are the loser brothers?"

Scott and Liam looked at each other before smirking.

"Al. My caretaker." Arthur said sharply by way of introduction. He jabbed Al lightly in the ribs.

"Oh, caretaker?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. "We'll see _you_ later." With that, the two vanished.

Al looked at Arthur. "Shit. Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Yes." Arthur said seriously. "And now we're fucked in some way."

"Well shit." Al grinned, fixing his tie. "At least I look hot."

"That you do." Arthur glanced around. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm? Nah, I'm zoning out. You?"

"Zoning out where?"

"I dunno. Imaginary land?"

"Ahh. I'll just watch for now."

"You're not hungry?"

"Not yet."

And so Al zoned out, leaning against the wall, while Arthur watched the proceedings. He knew that most people probably didn't even know this was a birthday party, but he didn't care. He didn't know them either. About an hour and a half later, he suddenly straightened and nudged Al.

The American blinked and uncrossed his arms. "What?"

Arthur pointed. "Look, there's Kate."

Al looked to where he was pointing, arms dropping to his sides. "Wow."

"You should go dance with her. I'm sure she'd like that."

"I dunno, Artie." Al fixed his collar. "She's too pretty."

"And you look dashing, so you'll be fine." Arthur lightly pushed him forward as best as he could.

Al took a step or two forward before glancing back. "You sure?"

"Of course. I'll be fine."

Al hesitated before nodding and walking through the crowd to get to Kate.

Kate nodded to him when she saw him approaching. "You look nice." she told him. "I see it fits well."

Al looked at himself with a soft grin. "I dunno. You can always do a pat down to make sure."

"I'll pass, thank you. Did you only come here to show off?"

"Nah." Al was looking at the ground. "M'not really showing off either, hope you don't have that impression..." He looked up, holding a hand out. "But you look stunnin' and I'd wanna show you off. Wanna dance?"

Kate laughed softly and accepted his hand. "Well aren't you a gentleman? I'd love to dance, and thank you."

Al grinned brightly, gently leading her to the dance floor.

Arthur watched them with a smile on his face. He wasn't worried because he knew Kate wouldn't agree to anything other than dancing and besides could handle herself. Suddenly though, he felt a presence behind him and a cloth was thrust into his mouth. Liam's grinning face appeared before him.

"'Ello Artie. You're coming with me." he said cheerfully, while rolling him off during a moment when Al was busy with Kate.

Scott appeared next to them the next moment, a tangle of ropes in his hands. The two of them rolled him off into a darker, emptier corner of the room and worked quickly to fashion a harness for his chair from all the rope. Then they hooked him up to the pulley system, also tying him down to the chair before raising him up in the air to about the level of the chandeliers.

"Enjoy the view." Liam called softly as he tied off the main rope.

Al danced with Kate for a long while, at least five songs passing. He glanced at Arthur a few times before realizing that at some point the Englishman wasn't there any more. He immediately ended the dance with her, excusing himself. After a while, he got through the crowd. "Arthur?!"

Arthur faintly heard the shout over the music, but his gag prevented him from doing anything other than wriggling a bit in his chair.

"Fuck." Al looked around. It took him ten minutes to finally find Arthur, with an accidental glance upward. "Holy _shit_!" He found the ropes with his eyes, getting him down as fast as he could.

Arthur was silent and white as a sheet.

"Who the hell did this?!" He quickly untied him.

Arthur spat out his gag after undoing the knot, some of the colour returning to his face. "Who do you think?"

"Losers?!"

"Yes."

Al growled lightly. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To find them."

Arthur quickly reached out to grasp at his arm. "No, don't. It's not worth it, Al."

"Yeah it is."

"It's really not. Al-"

"_No._"

Arthur sighed. "Please..."

"No. I'm gonna punch him in the face."

"Alfred! Don't bother, they've done shit like this, not to mention worse, before."

"So?!"

"I'm fine. Nothing really happened."

"Wait here, okay?"

"Al...please just be careful." Arthur finally conceded, sensing that he wasn't going to win this. "Don't start a scene."

"I'm punching him in the face and going."

"If you absolutely must..." Arthur still held on to a slight shred of hope that Al would decide not to do this.

Al nodded, kissing Arthur's head and running off in search for the redhead.

Scott and Liam were standing by the food and drinks table, congratulating each other on the brilliance of their plan. They were taking an uncommon, small break away from all of their friends.

"Hey there loser bros." Al walked straight for them.

"Hello, caretaker." Liam greeted him with a grin.

"So who thought of that joke?"

"Ye found him already?" Scott looked impressed.

Al turned to face him, keeping a big grin on. "Oh, yeah, so who was it?"

Scott shrugged. "All of us."

"Aha, and you're the oldest."

"No, Owen is. We were gonna use the poofter for target practice, but considering his condition, Owen convinced us to do something more...harmless."

"Target practice?"

Liam mimicked shooting a bow.

"...Right. Well, since I really don't like you- and 'cause you're a short motherfucker-" Al nailed Scott square in the jaw. "Our fucking appreciation for your assholes' joke!"

Scott was knocked back a step. His face remained emotionless, though his eyes were bright with anger. "You've got a good arm." he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, good enough to go up your ass. Fucking pricks."

Scott looked ready to murder him after that, but Liam suddenly held him back and whispered something to him. Scott nodded and the two vanished with a final glare/smirk.

Al huffed at them, going back off to Arthur. "I nailed him in the fucking face, Art."

"Which one?"

"Scott. The red redhead, right?"

"Yes, that was him. What did they do?"

"Well he said I had a good arm and was hella pissed and then Liam said something to him and they both ran off."

Arthur sighed. "They'll be back."

Al huffed. "Then I'll do it again."

"My hero." Arthur said sarcastically.

Al grinned, kissing the top of hi head. "Aww yeah."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. "Are your friends still coming later?"

"At ten."

"All right. Did you enjoy dancing with Kate? You looked good together."

Al grinned again. "Really? Yeah, I did. At first she didn't wanna though, but then she called me a gentleman!"

Arthur chuckled. "You do look the part."

Al grinned a bit more, looking down at his suit while he patted it down. "Hella suave, right?"

"Very."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Arthur glanced around the room.

"...Hey Artie?"

"Yes?" Arthur turned to him.

"You wanna dance?"

Arthur nodded softly. "I'd love to."

Al grinned and knelt down. "It's gonna be great."

"How?"

"What?"

"How will we dance?"

"You'll see."

Arthur looked at him expectantly.

Al picked him up and positioned his arms so that Arthur was holding his shoulder and side, while the American held his side and one of his hands. He lifted him up high enough so it looked as if he was standing normally.

"Why are you in the leading position?" Arthur muttered, looking at the floor.

Al smirked. "Uh, cause?"

Arthur huffed and tightened his grin on him, leaning forward a bit to rest his head on Al's shoulder.

"Hey, look up, pretend you're dancin'." he whispered.

Arthur lifted his head to look into Al's eyes. He allowed his upper body to sway with the motions and smiled a bit.

Al grinned back and started to dance, moving his legs against Arthur's to move them too. It really looked as if they were both just dancing, the wheelchair near them the only thing giving a little bit away.

"If I get too heavy, you can stop." Arthur said quietly.

"I don't wanna stop."

Arthur's smile grew. "Neither do I..."

Al grinned and just kept going, from time to time dipping or spinning him, focusing everything on making them both dance. Arthur meanwhile allowed himself to be moved, doing whatever he could to add to the illusion. The song that was playing eventually stopped and another started.

"Ohoho, slow."

Arthur looked around. "You want to keep going?"

"Yeah." Al moved them closer against each other, and he grinned by Arthur's ear. "This is nice."

Arthur moved his arms so they were around Al's neck. "Yes, very."

Al kissed him quickly. "You're barely a feather." he whispered.

Arthur eagerly accepted it. "Well I am thin..."

Al grinned. "Wanna ditch after this song? Well, after getting Kate and Owen out?"

"Why not? It's after nine."

"Mhm." Al kissed him right as the song ended before pulling him up bridal style.

Arthur hummed in happiness, pressing close to him. "Owen and Wes will be harder to find."

"We'll get 'em." Al got to the wheelchair and placed Arthur down.

Arthur held onto him for a moment more before letting go, almost reluctantly. "You go find them. I'll be here."

"M'not making that mistake again." Al grabbed the handlebars of the chair, pushing him forward.

Arthur chuckled. "Smart."

"Mhm- hey, Kate!"

Kate looked up as they approached. "Yes?"

"You should leave."

The woman blinked. "Come again?"

Al laughed. "There's this party game at 10, and well, trust me, you don't wanna be there."

Kate glanced back and forth between the two of them. "What did you do?"

Al smirked brightly. "You'll know tomorrow when everyone's gonna be comin' to fix their suits or gettin' new ones."

"You two had better not be coming. But fine, I'll leave now."

Al grinned. "Bye then, sweetcheeks. Kiss for your hottest dance partner tonight?"

"No, but you may kiss my hand." Kate held it out to him delicately, palm down.

Al grinned again, raising his hand to take it, kissing her hand gently, not once breaking eye contact. "G'night."

Kate smiled sweetly at him. "Good night." She leaned down to give Arthur a quick peck on each cheek before moving away. "Watch those suits!"

"...Fuck. I should tell her I'm European too."

"I'm pretty sure she know by now you're not."

"No, no, I'm practicing. I'm gonna be American in a play. A _European_ play."

Arthur shook his head and pulled him down for a kiss. "There."

"Mmm. That's perf."

"Oh come on. Let's go find Owen."

Al laughed and nodded, pushing him off in search of the Welsh man.

They didn't have to go far because Owen popped up next to them a few minutes later, another person on his arm. "Arthur, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Owen. Hello, Wes."

Wes nodded and smiled. "Long time no see."

"Hi." Al waved to them. "Sorry to rush, but the two of you gotta go have your after party sex or cuddling or something, cause it ain't gonna be fun here at ten."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My birthday present's comin'." Al grinned at Owen. "And considering your interest in my record, you know what it means."

"Yes, I'm surprised Arthur here is still alive." Owen smiled back.

"I don't have murder on there, Jesus Christ!"

"Not yet."

"Owen!" Arthur gave him a glare. "We discussed this. I'm-"

"Nah, nah, Artie, no prob." Al grinned, patting Owen's shoulder. "In that case, I think you watch Wes here _real_ close." He grinned brighter. "And better yet, stay for ten." He waved to them as he started pushing the chair off to an exit.

"Al, we were supposed to warn then, not threaten them." Arthur said, exasperated. He turned back for a moment. "Just go. Your friends will survive without you for one night."

Owen nodded and vanished with his partner.

"I wasn't threatening, I was suggesting that if he thinks I'm gonna murder anyone, he'd be included in said group."

"I sincerely hope you won't be murdering anyone."

"Stop it, I _won't_."

"I know." Arthur squeezed his arm.

Suddenly, Liam ran up to them. "Arthur! Scott and I sent your present from us to your house."

Al stopped, narrowing his eyes at him before looking to Arthur.

Arthur raised en eyebrow. "What is it?"

Liam just grinned. "You'll see. You'll like it."

Al stared, before forcing a grin on himself. "So will you."

"Huh?" Liam cocked his head to the side.

Al waved and left him without an answer, walking off with Arthur.

The ginger-haired boy shrugged and turned away, vanishing.

Al drove out about ten minutes later with Arthur, but he parked the car right outside the gates of the estate. "Do you have a cig? Or a cigarette or somethin'?"

Arthur checked the glove box and emerged victorious a few moments later. He handed the pack to him.

"Awesome." Al opened it and pulled one out from the rest before setting the rest of the pack onto the armrest.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't. M'friend does."

"Will they come here? To the car?"

"Mhm."

"A-Ahh. Are they the ones who..." Arthur gestured lightly to Al's chest and sides.

Al laughed. "Nah, nah. Maybe one or twice friendly, but nah."

"Okay." Arthur shifted and settled down to wait.

They were late as expected, and at about 10:30 a few shadows rose up from the ground and there was a knock at Al's window.

"Ey, Kiks!"

"This is it?" Kiks whistled. "Damn."

Al nodded, offering the cigarette. The man took it while Al looked to him. "I'm gonna leave the sec you get my stuff."

The cigarette was lit, lighter clicking closed while Kiks nodded. "How about silverware and shit?"

"Nah, none a that, we just wanna fuck with them. The redhead and orange hair."

"Names?"

"Scott, Liam."

Kiks nodded, patting the side of the car. "Five minutes."

Al nodded as Kiks waved a hand, yelling something out into the surrounding bushes before disappearing.

"Five minutes for what?" Arthur asked, having stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange between the two men.

"You'll see."

Sure enough, five minutes later the back doors were opened and two bags were placed in. Kiks appeared in Al's window once more.

"Rest is ours?"

Al nodded. "Rest is yours."

Kiks grinned and disappeared into the night while Al started the car.

Arthur glanced at the bags. "What's in there?"

"Food. And your cake."

"Really? They had cake?"

"Yeah. We're gonna write your name on it."

"We're going home now, then?"

"Mhm." Al leaned over to kiss him. "Happy Birthday."

The kiss was short and sweet, with no tongue. "Thank you."

"Mhm." Al grinned, revving the engine a bit. "Now for the birthday sex."

"We already had it."

"Nah."

Arthur rolled his eyes. The ride home was much more pleasant than the one to the estate. When they rolled up to the house, there was a large box on the steps. Al pushed him into the living room before cautiously bringing the box in. The contents turned out to be a new wheelchair. Arthur was confused- was this an actually thoughtful gift? Then he saw the row of buttons on the side of it.

Al noticed the buttons as well and frowned. He wouldn't let Arthur near the chair and first tested out the buttons himself. The wheelchair first started hopping (literally hopping) around, then it caught fire, then the ejector seat was activated. After that, it rocketed forward into the wall, and the last button caused the whole thing to fall apart completely.

It took quite a bit of convincing and kissing on Arthur's part to stop the American from going out and most likely actually killing the two Kirklands, but eventually he calmed down enough for them to eat the cake. True to his word, Al wrote Arthur's name on the white cake with acidic green ("Look Artie, it's radioactive!") icing. Luckily it didn't turn out to be radioactive, and the two of them enjoyed it before retiring to bed.

Later in the night, Arthur ended up naked, curled up under Al. He sighed contently and kissed the brunet once more before falling asleep, a light smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**: Apparently 'Kiks' is Japan. Probably 2P Japan.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Last chapter, people. Thanks a bunch for sticking with the story!

* * *

"Hey, wakey wakey, after birthday birthday boy."

Arthur's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wha...?" he murmured. "Stop that, Al."

"Why? You're hella old now."

"I am not! 24 is not that old!"

"Hell yeah it is. You could be my older brother." Al snickered.

"That's not- where did that come from?" Arthur blinked the sleep away from his eyes.

"Naw, you're as old as him now."

"Matthew is 24?"

"Uh huh."

"Ahh. You should go see him today and give him the money."

"I don't got any."

"Your pay from Friday."

"I didn't get any."

"I gave you the envelope."

"That's your money."

"It is not, it's your bloody pay!" Arthur spotted the envelope on his night table and held it out to him. "Take it."

"It's not mine, Artie, you fired me."

"I never fired you!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Look at me now, Al. You. Are. Not. Fired."

"Well, you said no so no and I said I'll figure it out and I will."

"I never said flat out no! I meant that we would share everything and I wouldn't pay you because I wouldn't have to because it would already be yours!" Arthur groaned in frustration. "But you reacted badly so I said I'd keep paying you. You're not fired and you don't have to figure anything out."

Al stared at him before looking at the bed. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

"...Okay."

"So take the money." Arthur held it out again.

Al hesitated before taking it, kissing him in exchange.

Arthur sighed with relief and kissed him back.

Al pulled back after a minute with a huge grin on his face. He kissed him again before scrambling up.

"You're going now?"

Al nodded. "I'll give it to him now. Wanna be in the chair?"

"No, just go." Arthur gave him a soft smile, feeling warmth in his chest at seeing him so happy. It was then that he knew for sure. "I love you." he said quietly.

Al, still grinning, opened his mouth to say something before blinking. "Huh?"

"I love you." Arthur repeated, but he looked more nervous now.

Al started at him. He then laughed, leaning over to kiss him once more. "I love you too, hot stuff."

Arthur kissed back happily. "Be careful." he murmured when he pulled back.

Al nodded and quickly kissed him again. "I'll be back after work, babe." He snickered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What work is that?"

"Was a joke." Al kissed his eyebrow. "So stop that. See ya!" With that, he ran out.

"I know that!" Arthur called after him. He settled down once Al was gone and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Matt, so-"

"Shut up."

Al froze a bit before Matt grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him into the home. Al cursed to himself when the door was locked behind him. He gripped the envelope a bit tighter to his stomach.

"Well hey, Mattie." Al was grinning as bright as he could when Matt turned to him.

"The money. It comes from that guy, right?"

Al shifted a bit on his feet. "Well yeah, I mean I work for him. I got a legit job."

Matt hesitated. "...Alright, but...Jesus, you idiot, why would you do this? How much are you paid?"

Al picked at the spot of his missing tooth. "I give you all of it..."

Matt stared at him before sighing and putting a hand on his forehead. "Jesus, Al..."

"I wanted to make up. But it wasn't me, I swear-"

"I know." Al frowned gently before Matt went on. "It was Francis, but he was going to take the house if I didn't throw you out...and at first he convinced me you were trying to get me out of it too. I'm sorry Al, I should've thought before I did anything."

Al kept staring. After a few minutes he swallowed. "You're not mad though, right?"

"W- of fucking course no, shit, when were you this sensitive?"

Al let out a brisk laugh for the first time in a long while, before hugging his brother quickly. "Fucking hell, Matt! Don't fuckin' think that again!"

Matt hesitated, before patting Al gently on the back. "Course... But ah..."

Al frowned again when he pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You have to stay here for a few days. So we can get the house onto our name."

Al stared at him. "...You mean...?"

* * *

"Go." Was all Arthur said when he heard the information.

"...Really? Just like that?"

"Al, your brother needs you. I'll just call Owen and he'll send someone to take your place for a few days."

"...You sure? Art, I dunno when I'll be back..."

Arthur smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Arthur kissed him briefly.

Al kissed back gently. "Okay..."

He was gone the next morning, the second someone could take his spot. Matt was glad to invite him home again, and though he was a bit worried about leaving Arthur alone, he forgot most of it when he got back home and spent a few days there.

Owen sent someone that afternoon, and almost immediately Arthur took a disliking to him. He didn't know why it was, exactly, but there just seemed to be something off. The man also changed everything around, so later Arthur couldn't find anything. Plus, the Englishman's sleeping was terribly off because of the lack of Al beside him at night.

But he didn't complain.

Each day he woke up grumpier than the last, until he finally snapped and sent the man away, without telling anyone. Al had said he'd only be gone for a few days so by those calculations he would be coming back soon, maybe even as soon as tomorrow. Arthur was positive he would be able to manage on his own that long.

How wrong he was.

Because to the replacement's meddling he couldn't reach anything, including his medicine. He only needed to take two pills now, but they were the ones essential to his survival, the ones that he would die if he went too long without. He almost tipped over off his chair when he tried to reach them, and the food- well, anything that didn't need to be cooked- was gone as well.

Arthur cursed to himself when he eventually settled down by the library window. But he refused to give up hope. Al would come back soon, and he'd be fine.

But a few more days passed, and Al still didn't come back. Arthur only moved from his spot to get water, which he could luckily get to. But soon he grew weaker from the lack of food and medicine, and even that left him exhausted. His hope dimmed little by little, every day. He even wanted to call someone by now, but the cordless wall phone was out of his reach as well.

So he settled down to wait, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Artie?" Al came knocking days- practically years- later, walking slowly into the house. He held a whole bunch of roses in his arms, glancing around for the Englishman.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open, but barely. "Al?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Arrrrrtieeeee..." Al glanced around before heading for the library and freezing. "Holy _fuck_!"

Arthur didn't have the strength to raise his hand to wave, but he nodded lightly to him. "Hello, love."

"Jesus Christ, where the fuck is the hired guy?!" Al dropped the roses and ran over to kneel beside him. "Oh my shit."

"Kicked him out. Didn't like him." Arthur's eyes flicked to the fallen flowers. "You brought roses." he murmured with a soft smile.

"What the fuck, Art?! Why didn't you call anyone- Jesus, you're like _dying_! Did you even eat?!"

"Couldn't reach anything."

"Arthur!" Al rushed to get some water and food- and Arthur's pills. "Holy _shit_! Why?!"

"Why what?" Arthur blinked heavily a few times.

"Didn't you call anyone?!" Al got him out of the chair and picked him up, walking on the roses as he took him to his bedroom.

"Couldn't reach." Arthur murmured into his shoulder, watching the roses over it.

"Fucking _hell_ Artie!" Al gently put him into the bed. "Shit, do I call a doctor or something?!"

"I just need some food and my pills. I'll be fine soon. How did it go with Matthew?"

"_Arthur!_" Al started to feed him, a hand on his cheek the whole time. "Oh my God, don't die, oh em gee."

Arthur leaned into the touch and winced slightly at the food. "Not too much yet. I won't die with you here."

"Jesus Arthur, you look as if you already did!"

Arthur let out a tired chuckle.

"You needa sleep a lot. And...and I needa change your clothes and...holy shit."

"What?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Arthur slowly reached out to grasp his hand. "Just don't leave."

Al kissed his cheek. "I won't." He hugged him and laid down with him. "Fuck, I got roses and we were gonna have I-came-back sex."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that."

"I know. God damn." He kissed Arthur's neck. "Don't do that again."

"Nnnnn..." Arthur moaned weakly. "Do what?"

"This." Al sighed, burying his head in Arthur's hair. "I'm freakin' out."

Arthur wound his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I thought you would come back sooner."

"You should've called. Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to call, but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry, fuck, I shoulda came back."

"Don't apologize, you had family matters to take care of."

"You almost DIED."

"I'm under the threat of death all the time."

"Don't start with me, Jesus, just sleep old man."

"I'm not old." Arthur muttered, but his voice was weak. "Sleep with me?"

"We're spooning and if you die I'm gonna kill you."

"What a threat." Arthur nuzzled very softly to him.

Al curled around him, moving Arthur's feet slightly so he could do it, holding him tightly with his face in the other's hair.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed contently, going completely limp as he drifted off.

"Arthur?" Al wanted to laugh at how punctual he was, waking Arthur up at exactly eight o' clock. "Gotta wake up an' eat."

Arthur didn't respond.

"...Arthur?" Al shook him. "Arthur?!"

Arthur moaned softly and sluggishly opened his eyes.

"Fucking asshole, you scared the shit outta me!"

"I'm sorry..." Arthur curled closer to him.

"Fuck, sorry, no yelling, okay."

"It's okay."

"...You needa eat."

"Yes, please. Something small."

Al nodded. "Drink?"

"Tea."

Al blinked, before bursting out laughing. "Fucking hell, how could I forget?"

"You were gone a few days."

"Yeah, never again." Al kissed him and went off to get the food.

Arthur slowly got stronger under Al's watchful care, who always made sure he ate and drank and took his pills and rested. About a week later, he was almost back to normal.

Al wouldn't let him out anywhere for days on end, still. About two more weeks passed until Arthur was recovered fully enough for a 'surprise'. Al wouldn't even let him look when they drove there.

* * *

"Well?"

"One sec, one sec, _shh_!"

"Pardon?"

"Not you-" A whinny came from nearby. "Well shit, way to fuck up the surprise, Spawn of Satan." Al huffed as he got Arthur's blindfold off. "Surprise!"

Arthur blinked. "You brought me to see my horse?"

Al nodded. "Yup! And to ride her."

"I can't ride, Alfred." Arthur said softly, lowering his gaze. "You know that."

"Yeah, unless you use the special seat!"

"What?"

"The- what the fuck is this?"

Arthur glanced at the fence, where he was gesturing to. "That's a double saddle. So two people can ride at once."

"...I asked for a cripple magic seat thing."

Arthur glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know! So you could ride it yourself and stuff!"

"I don't think they have that here. You'll have to ride with me."

"I dunno how to ride."

"I'll take care of that. You just hold me steady."

"...Art, she's gonna kill me."

"She won't, she likes you." Arthur said as Star butted Al in the stomach.

Al yelped, glaring at her a little. "No, she's jealous, and when girls get jealous, they scary."

"She's not jealous of you, she's a horse." Arthur told him.

"She's the Spawn of _Satan_."

"She is not."

"Is too!"

Star butted him again, nosing around his pockets.

"Hey!" Al huffed at her but pulled out an apple, grinning softly.

She accepted eagerly, slobbering all over him.

Arthur smiled. "So you do like her."

"No. She threatened me."

"How did she threaten you?"

"She said apple or die, this is a horse whispering thing, you won't get it. But I'm hella emotionally hurt right now I think I need a lil' kiss?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You are ridiculous." he said, kissing Al's cheek.

Al grinned. "Well, up you go, right?"

"I-" Arthur swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! You'll be fine! Sunny skies and no chance of thunder."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Do you know how to saddle her?"

"Nope."

Arthur mock sighed and gave him precise, clear instructions on how to put the saddle on.

And Al did his best to follow, constantly asking for a repeat of said instructions. But not too long after, he was done. "There!"

"Well done." Arthur pulled him down for a short kiss.

Al sighed. "No, no it isn't, she's gonna jump to kill me now, and trot away with you."

Star leaned down to nuzzle Arthur's legs, nipping a bit at the pants. "She won't, she knows there's something wrong with me, so she'll be careful."

Al wrapped his arms around Arthur's stomach. "Still..."

"You'll be fine. She likes you, remember?"

"She better."

Star used him as a scratching post again, roughly rubbing against him and nearly knocking him over.

"Jes- stop it! See- she's a meanie!"

"She's just itchy. If you scratch her, she should stop."

"Ugh." Al scratched her behind the ears. "There."

She snorted and quieted, leaning into his hand.

"See?"

"She's a good hustler, Artie."

"Well you're the one who keeps giving in to her." Arthur rolled closer to the mare. "Come on, lift me on."

"Am not! I _have_ to." He unbuckled Arthur and hesitated. "You sure you wanna ride her? Cause you can probs ride me just as well." He winked.

Arthur hit his arm lightly. "You're the one who proposed it." He looked up at the saddle with some apprehension. "I hope I can do this." he murmured.

Al gently picked him up, and using a nearby mounting block, he lifted Arthur into the saddle.

Arthur's legs swung freely, and it was an odd sensation not to be able to hold on with them. He clung tightly to the saddle with one hand and stroked Star with the other. "Never thought we'd do this again, huh love?" She shifted slightly underneath him and tossed her head.

Al looked at him. "Okay, off ya go!"

"What?" Arthur stared down at him. "Get up here."

Al groaned and grabbed the saddle, lifting himself up awkwardly to sit behind Arthur.

Arthur leaned forward to give him more room and kept on stroking Star, talking quietly to her so she wouldn't be spooked by all the extra weight. "See? It's not so bad."

"Not _yet_." Al muttered, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

Arthur patted them. "All right. I'll steer and you- _lightly_- press your heels together into her sides. Don't kick, just squeeze them together."

"Okay..." Al did as told, but going even softer than he had to.

Star turned around to look at him with a face like 'what the fuck are you trying to do?' Arthur chuckled. "A little harder."

Al did it harder, snickering. "Sorry."

Star moved off at a brisk walk and Arthur tightened the reins, steering her towards a nearby empty paddock.

Al whistled. "Not so bad, not so bad."

Arthur leaned back and bumped his head on Al's chest. "See?"

Al nodded gently, grinning. "Doin' good, hot stuff."

Star tossed her head and whinnied. "She is doing well." Arthur agreed.

"_You're_ doing well."

"Ah. Thank you. And thank you for doing this."

"Of course, Art." Al grinned, kissing his head.

Arthur bumped lightly against him once more. They walked around the paddock for a while, Arthur occasionally giving Al tips and instructions. As much as Arthur wanted to, he knew they couldn't go any faster than a walk, at least now. Al was in no way prepared, and he didn't know how well he would be able to stay on either. "Would you like to go out into the woods?" he asked after about half an hour.

"S'that safe and stuff?"

"It should be."

"Damnit. I like it dangerous." Al snickered. "Sure."

Arthur chuckled and turned out of the paddock, heading towards the trails. He lifted one of Al's hands and kissed it before placing it back. Then they rode off, quite literally into the sunset.

"I'm real proud about plannin' this, Arthur."

"You should be. It was a lovely thing to do."

"Thanks." He brushed his lips against Arthur's hair. "But you know what else?"

"Hmm?"

"It's real fuckin' romantic."


End file.
